


Guitar Strings and Bookends

by Tightredpants



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane/Alex Turner - Fandom, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, slowburn, the summary sucks i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: Alex is a young college student, just trying to get by. Miles is a free spirit and musician; they couldn't be more different. But with a budding friendship, could there be something more?





	1. A New Beginning

Working at the bookstore had always been a perfect match for Alex: minimal talking, great hours, and the owners only encouraged him to read the vast amount of books they had there to pass the time. He loved the smell of old books, the way they felt, and the seemingly countless worlds they held between their covers. Another added plus was that it was practically across the street from his university, wasting no time to commute to and from school.  
The owners, Maggie and Tom, were practically Alex’ second set of parents, always asking him about his grades, his friends, and telling him to take a night off once in a while to grab a pint at the local pub with his mates. Alex loved his job, it was almost everything an English major could hope for.  
The only problem he faced was his unfortunate situation of couch surfing, which had him currently staying with his best friend Matt and his girlfriend Breena. He could tell he was stretching his welcome, with Matt occasionally throwing out ads for apartments for rent around town. They were never in his budget, Alex knowing he couldn’t afford an apartment close to the city center on a bookkeeper’s pay.  
It was nearing the end of the semester, however, and Alex knew he’d have to find something soon. Living on someone’s couch for almost over a month can be tedious for even the best of friends. But, it was one day while at work where this would all change.

“Alex, will you check and make sure all the ads are current on the board?” Maggie asked, and Alex almost thought she was being mischievous.

“Yeah, of course,” he replied with a smile, and walked over to the cork board where locals would put up things for lost dogs, concerts, campus events, and the rare job offerings.

As he was looking through them, discarding a few older ones, he noticed a wanted ad, one looking for a roommate.

“2 bedroom 2 bath apartment in the city center, 2 blocks from campus and close to great pubs. Looking for someone to split rent with me. Only requirement is having a nice stash of records to add to my collection. Please no pets xx”

The only other thing on the ad was a number, no name or address. At this point Alex was desperate enough to rent out a closet, so he figured he could at least call the number. He wrote the number down on a scrap piece of paper and made a mental note to call later.  
—  
The next day, as Alex was preparing to open the bookstore, Maggie asked him, “Did you ever call that ad back? I saw the young lad who posted it, he was quite the looker.” She said that very matter-of-factly, and Alex could feel his cheeks reddening.  
He had never officially, properly, came out to his employers; why would he? Of course he had told his mum, who with all her sweetness and golden heart said, “I’m so glad you’ve finally told me.” When he told his friends, his best mates, they only ordered a round of drinks for the table to celebrate. Maybe, just maybe, Alex himself was the last person to realize he wasn’t completely straight. He loved his new identity, for once he felt actually like himself. Also, the bisexual pride flag had beautiful colors, so that wasn’t too difficult to adopt. However, something told him that sweet Mrs. Maggie knew something he’d never shared. She was a mother after all, and mothers always seemed to know everything, without you ever saying a word.  
Dragging himself back to reality, he replied, “actually, I wrote it down but I’ve forgotten. Could I call right quick? It’ll only be a moment.”  
To this, Maggie just replied, “of course, dear,” with a knowing smile.  
Alex stepped into the back room and the dialed the number, he felt excited and nervous. He knew it’d only be a short phone call, but his nerves were saying otherwise.

“Hello?” A man said from the other side.  
“Yes, hello, um... my name is Alex, I saw your post at the bookshop. You wouldn’t happen to still be looking for a roommate would ya?” Alex replied, his palms sweating.  
“Oh wonderful! Yes, actually. Haven’t gotten a call yet besides ya. Would you like to come by and check the place out?”  
“I would, how much are you thinking of charging for rent?” Alex was nervous to ask this question; for too many times had he been devastated by the answer.  
“Well just half mate, gas and power are including. Might have ya throw in a few bucks for a bottle of something nice every now and again, but it shouldn’t be more than 450 pounds, honest.”  
“That’s amazing, when could I stop by?”  
“Are you available tonight?”  
“I leave work at 6:30, is that alright?”  
“Absolutely. I’ll send the address over text to the number you’re calling from if that’s alright.”  
“Yeah, of course. I’ll drop by once I’ve left here.”  
“Wonderful, see you then darling.”

The man ended their conversation after that, not even allowing Alex to mutter a goodbye. The way he said “darling” hung in the air, and it was then that Alex realized he hadn’t caught the mans name.  
—  
Alex’ work day went by smoothly, as they always do. He was excited all day at the prospect of maybe moving in somewhere in the next few days, finally relinquishing Matt’s couch. Alex checked the address that had been sent to him again; it was just about 2 blocks away from his work, which already made him very happy.  
When he arrived, Alex remembered he didn’t know how to get into the building -he didn’t know the mans name to be rung into the complex- so he called the man from the ad one more time.

“Hello, Alex, what can I do for ya? Hope you haven’t changed your mind.” The man’s voice sounded more like a song, changed in tone and pitch throughout his sentences.  
“Oh no! I’ve just gotten here to the building, I didn’t catch your name last we spoke so I didn’t know who to ring.” Alex replied.  
“Sorry love, it’s Miles. Miles Kane. I’ll ring you right in.” With that, he hung up the phone, and Alex heard the buzz of the door unlocking.  
The flat was on the second floor, the building was pre-war but had quite a lot of character to it. Alex checked each door as he walked through the hall, until he found the flat, B55. He knocked politely, excitedly waiting to meet his prospective roommate.  
The door swung open with a flourish, and Alex was met with a tall slim man with a Beatles haircut, grinning ear to ear.

“Come on then, I’ll show you around,” Miles said cheerfully. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a crisp button up, a gold chain adorning his wrist and around his neck.  
He stepped aside and let Alex through the doorway, and Alex was surprised at how spacious the room was. Past the corridor was the living room, with high ceilings and windows that stretched around the front wall, floor to ceiling and capable of letting wonderful natural light in, but miles had opted to cover them with dark burgundy curtains. The furniture was vintage, but in a very well thought out way, almost having the feeling of stepping back in time, other than some more modern accessories. There was no tv but a buffet with a record player on top, and two bookshelves full of records on either side. Alex couldn't help but also notice the tall bookshelf on the right wall, luckily with plenty of space to add his own collection. 

“So yeah,” Miles began, “this is the living room, I mostly hang out in here, playing guitar, listening to albums, and behind ya is the kitchen, it’s small but gets the job done. What’s wonderful is that the bathrooms are connected to the bedrooms, no worry about having to sprint to safety after a shower.” He chuckled at his little quip, and Alex couldn’t help but chuckle too, his laugh surprisingly contagious.

“I’ll go ahead and show you the room.” Miles walked over the one of the doors back towards the main corridor, and opened the door to let Alex have a look.

The room was barren except a bed and a nightstand, and Alex could see the quaint little bathroom on the right side. Alex loved the little space, but his silence was making Miles a bit nervous.

“I know it’s not much, but you can decorate however you’d like, Ive even got some spare furniture. It’s a blank canvas.” He was still putting on his best tour guide act, but he was also very excited to maybe have a new roommate.

“And of course, my room’s just beside ya, if you ever need anything”.

“When can I move in?” Alex abruptly said, breaking the awkward tension Miles had felt.

“Honestly mate, as soon as you can get your things over here.” They both shared a smile, and Alex told him he could truly move in that night. After all, he had no furniture to move, and only his few bags of things that hadn’t been touched over at Matt’s.  
—  
After leaving Miles’ -their- apartment, Alex was so overjoyed, and completely relieved. He no longer had to worry about bothering Matt and Breanna, he finally had a place he could live, and actually afford.  
He immediately called Matt and told him the good news, his excitement able to be heard from across the line.  
“Ah mate you won’t fooking believe this, I’ve found a place man. One I can afford. Planning on moving in tonight.”

“Whoa, moving fast aren’t we? I’ll miss me best mate getting on my ever last nerve all the time.” Matt could barely contain a laugh, and Alex just chuckled in reply.

“I’m happy for you mate, how do you think you’ll like your new roomie?”

“He’s grand, really. Real nice lad, plays music I think. He’s northern too, don’t have to worry about living with a posh cunt.”

“Aye.” Was all Matt said, but Alex could tell he was just as excited as he was.

“Would you mind helping me being over me bags and things? I’m about at your place now.”

“Of course mate, see ya soon.” With that Alex ended the call, breathing the crisp autumn air and feeling a brand new chapter was about to begin.  
—  
After moving everything in, Matt left Alex with a hug and a wink, which made Alex blush. He had no reason to, however, since at first glance Miles wasn’t even exactly his type, albeit he was very handsome. Too rock and roll, Alex thought.  
His room was coming together nicely, he still needed a few things but having a room to himself made him extremely content. After giving a last check for everything, he made his way out of his room to look for Miles. He found him in the kitchen, drinking a less than stellar brand of whiskey with coke.

“Alright mate, I guess I’ll be headed in for the night”, Alex said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“This early? I’ve just barely got me night started!” Miles replied with a grin, a big toothy grin, Alex noted.

“I don’t usually, ya know, turn in too early, but I’ve class in the morning and all...”

“Oh no worries mate, just joking. I’ll keep it down for ya. Sweet dreams.” Miles sang the last string of words, which made Alex blush again.

“Thanks again, really.” And without another word, Alex had already closed his door.  
He’s an interesting one.... needs a drink or two in him. Miles thought, making a mental note to figure out his new roommate.


	2. A Drink For You, A Drink for Me

Two weeks had gone by, with Miles and Alex falling into rhythm surprisingly quickly. They had even synced up a little, Miles started getting up earlier to eat breakfast with Alex on days he had morning classes, waited to eat dinner until he got home from the bookstore, and Alex would pick up Miles’ favorite whiskey when he noticed his supply was getting low.  
He smiled every time he bought it, because it reminded him of a particularly long night about a week ago.

—

“Oh come on, it’s the finest shit you can get in America! Us Brits don’t even know what we’re missin’ out on.” Miles said, barely containing his laughter. He handed Alex a shot glass he materialized out of nowhere and filled it with the pungent liquid.

“Well what about Irish whiskeys? I thought they were supposed to be the best?” Alex, unwisely, takes a whiff of the contents and almost gags. Miles in return just breaks down in giggles and pours himself another shot.

“Oh it’s all the same. But in Kentucky, they got it right. Now come on, take this with me. To being roommates yeah?” Miles replies, raising his glass to Alex.

Alex makes a face of disgust and scrunches up his nose, but reluctantly agrees anyway.

“To being new roommates.” He smiles and Miles returns it, and they both tap the glasses on the counter before knocking them back in one fell swoop.

“God, I can’t believe Americans drink this!” Alex said exasperated, breathing fire out of his nose after taking the shot.

“I’ve heard that only people in Kentucky drink this. It’s so exclusive mate. And Jack Daniels? A complete fraud!” Miles replied, speaking animatedly with his hands.

Alex looked at him with a shocked expression. “You’re kidding. Why does it have such a bite though? And who the fuck even is Jim Beam?”

“An enigma. Actually, a feeling, ya know? You’re on a farm, I guess, an American farm, with cattle! You have like, 200 acres. I don’t know if they have mountains in Kentucky but it fits.” He could barely speak because of his laughter, but he calmed himself and continued with his story, which had Alex completely captivated. “And you’ve just, had the toughest day, herding animals and whatever. You finish all your responsibilities, you feed them, clean after them, and I guess go hunting so your family has dinner. And you have a drink to finish the day. The bite compare to the bite of raising animals and shit, I guess.” He finishes with a type of philosophical flourish, waving his hands as if he was waving off an applause. Alex was completely enamored.

And it wasn’t as if it was some fantastical story, if anything it was merely the ramblings of a drunk. But something switched inside of Alex, something awakened. And he couldn’t help but compare it to the Kraken, being released from it’s great chains to devour mankind. It truly felt that powerful.

—

“Hey! You’re home early!” Miles exclaimed, just finishing up lunch for himself as Alex walked into the kitchen.

Home.

“Oh did I not mention it? I finished that one class last week. Me final for that was Thursday.” He sat his book bag down in the chair beside him before taking a seat himself at the kitchen table, running a hand through his shoulder length curls.

“Well you should’ve texted me, we could’ve gone out to lunch.” Miles had his back to him now, but Alex couldn’t help but blush at his words, even when there was no reason to.

“Actually, I’ve got to finish studying for me exams, last one tomorrow!” He was relieved but completely and utterly stressed, his last final being the biggest one.

“Is that for your English Lit class? I can’t hardly believe you’d need to study for tha, what with how much ya read.”

“Well I’m reading for fun then, la. I swear after this class I’ll not be able to look at a copy of As I Lay Dying again.”

“Do you need help studyin’? I could help ya. I’ve nothing to do today.” Miles said, turning to face Alex with a plate of food he’d hastily prepared for him.

“Would ya? That’d help me tons.”

With the promise of studying, they moved to Alex’ room after he’d finished his lunch. At first they were concentrated and focused, but soon Miles’ affinity for joking around made them bad mouth the book more than actually go over its intricate plot and underlying themes.

“This family needs some Jim Beam to help them through this trek!” Miles burst out, waving around Alex’ notes on the plot of the book flamboyantly.

“I can’t believe it, but I agree with you.” Alex tried to keep a straight face, but soon he was falling apart with laughter.

“When’s this final tomorrow anyway?”

“2 o’clock.”

“Well we’ve been studying for hours, how about we have a drink to this poor family on their way to where? Mississippi?”

“Yes, Mississippi. And, you’re a terrible influence, Kane. Miles Kane.” Alex tried to convey his best Sean Connery Bond accent, but all he achieved was making Miles laugh hysterically.

“That wasn’t a no, so I’ll be right back with drinks.” He exited the room still laughing, and Alex couldn’t help but smile, thinking that Miles’ laughter could take away the seriousness of any situation, no matter how dire.

Miles came back with two whiskey and gingers, and Alex quietly thanked the gods that he didn’t bring him a shot.

“To the Bundren family, aye?” Alex queried, raising a brow to Miles.

“To them, and of course, to us.” Miles winked, and Alex hoped his already red cheeks concealed his blush.

They continued to drink and be merry, with Miles eventually putting on one of his many playlists for them. Two hours later, when they were approximately five and a half drinks in, Miles broke the silence they kept as they danced to the music. As they lay haphazardly on the couch, laughing at absolutely nothing, he said, “Ya know, this reminds me of a book... Um, Hemingway, if I’m correct. He said, ‘we ate well and cheaply and drank well and cheaply....’”

“...And loved each other.” Alex finished to himself, suddenly drawn to the contents of his glass.

“I never imagined you as a literary man, Miles. A Moveable Feast is one of my favorite books.” Alex continued, still not having the courage to look Miles’ face.

“Well, not by much. I like a few books. I like how Hemingway describes things. I get too distracted when reading, so when someone paints a picture like that, I can’t help but be drawn in. And I’ve always wanted to go to Paris, so that book is definitely up near the top for me.”

Alex just nodded in response, feeling his body heat up about 10 degrees as he listened to Miles talk. With the sudden nerves he decided to down his drink in one go, prompting Miles to chuckle and do the same.

“Who’s the bad influence now, aye? Want another?” He asked, earning him a smile and nod from Alex.

From that point on the night was a little bit of a blur, but when Alex woke the next morning he couldn’t help but immediately smile, especially when he smelt the beginnings of his breakfast cooking from the kitchen. He threw on some pajama pants and left his room, hoping he had actually awoken early enough to be able to sit and talk to Miles before doing a little bit of last minute studying. Even though he didn’t regret spending his night drinking with Miles, he did wish he had studied more. When he walked into the main room, he was greeted by the sight of Miles cooking scrambled eggs and bacon, his hair still tussled from sleep.

“Good morning princess.” He didn’t even turn around as Alex sat at the table; Miles even had a cup of coffee sat for him, just the way he liked it.

“How do you know how I take my coffee?” Alex wondered aloud, holding the mug between both hands.

“What, as if I’m not supposed to know how me flatmate takes their coffee?” Miles laughed at Alex’ question, bringing to the table two hot plates of food.

“Three sugars, and a healthy dose of creamer. Didn’t ya mum tell ya all that sugar will rot ya teeth out ya head? I’ll have to ring Penny.” He continued before taking a bite and giving Alex a wink.

“Oh please, don’t tell me mum! She’ll confiscate the sugar tin.” At that they both laughed, hearty and full, and Alex knew today was going to be a good one.

“Oh Mi, I mean, Miles..” Alex couldn’t complete his thought, mostly because Miles had started a laughing fit again.

“Please, always call me Mi. Only me mum has given me that nickname. Oh dear I miss her!”

“The fate of an only child, perpetually missing their mums!” Alex exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air before clasping them to his chest as he laughed uncontrollably.

“You’re absolutely right. Now, after this final, tonight, we have to celebrate! You’ve worked so hard.” Miles gave Alex a genuine smile, despite how tired he looked the light was still there in his eyes, shining so bright it almost blinded Alex. “What do you want to drink?”

“Ya know Mi,” Alex smiled inwardly at the new nickname, “I really love gin. And I make a mean martini. Won’t you let me make you one sometime? Tonight when I get back?”

“Shaken, not stirred.” Miles lifted finger guns at Alex and smiled. “But yes, absolutely. I’ll pick up the gin. Any preferences?”

“Bombay Sapphire, please.” He answered immediately, cutting up his food slowly and not bothering to look up at Miles as he spoke.

“Well, didn’t know I was living with such a posh one!”

They finished breakfast with more laughs and talking, before Alex decided to get his mind back on what was arguably very important, which was his studying, but not as important as making Miles laugh seemed.

—

On his walk home, Alex couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Summer was on its way around the corner, and his outlook on his current situation had completely changed. He even felt confident about his final, maybe the non-traditional study session he and Miles had the night before had actually helped. He rounded the corner to the now familiar street of their flat, and he could hear the sounds of David Bowie as he gradually made his way to the front steps on the building. As he looked up, he noticed the windows of their flat were open, the first time of the season.

When Alex approached the door of their flat, he heard the distinct sounds of people talking, which, at first, made him nervous. Miles had caught on fairly quickly that he was more of a homebody, and he appreciated that immensely. The last thing he wanted today was to have to talk to people who he didn’t know, and people who didn’t understand him. However, when he walked through the door, he was greeted by only familiar faces; Matt, Breana, Jamie, Nick, and Miles were all hanging out in the living room, drinking and talking and listening to music. As they noticed Alex’ presence, they all cheered, congratulating him on finished yet another semester. Miles came to him and handed him a martini, smiling like a child.

“Sorry love, you’ll have to try my martini first!” He said, taking another sip from his own. Alex couldn’t help but laugh, this was far better than he expected.

“Well I suppose you’ve met everyone?” He asked, more to the entire group than just to Miles.

“Well we couldn’t just let you move in with anybody! We had to know if he was the right fit!” Matt exclaimed, and everyone joined him in laughter. “Miles invited us over for a post semester hang out, so we couldn’t say no. And I’ll have to say, I think I fookin like him.”

The rest of the evening consisted of drinks, music, more drinks, and plenty of laughter. Alex felt his heart overflowing, all of his closest friends together to celebrate with him, and most importantly, this was all because of Miles’ doing. Before then, he never considered him actually caring about him; Alex mainly believed that Miles only considered him to be just the lad he’s living with. This newfound feeling of closeness and security swept over him, because now he knew Miles was someone he could count on, someone who cared.

Once the partying had come to an end, and everyone was plenty drunk and began to head home, Alex was still smiling.

He walked into the kitchen where Miles was tidying up some of the mess they had made, and pulled him into a tight hug, saying, “Thank you, Mi. Tonight was perfect.”

“Of course love, anything for you.” Miles was incredibly drunk, but his words still made Alex blush. He gave Alex a quick kiss to the top of his head before breaking contact. “Now let’s go to bed; I don’t know how much longer I can handle being vertical.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! Don't worry, you'll see some real action next chapter. This is slow-burn after all! Hope you haven't grown impatient on me! Thank you for all the love on the first chapter; I'll try my best to get the third chapter up quicker!! I already have some ideas and things written for it. Cheers! xx


	3. ¿Porque no me besas?

Since Alex was out of school for the summer, he was at the bookshop more than usual. Because of that, it meant Miles was at home by himself for most of the day. Miles had plenty of friends, more than he knew what to do with, if he was honest, but that didn’t stop him from constantly nagging Alex how lonely he was. Currently, Alex was working a little later tonight because they got a new shipment of used books, and he agreed to help Tom organize and sort through them. 

“Alex! Your phone is ringing, love!” Maggie called out from the front desk, she was keeping an eye on the front while the boys were in the back. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said to Tom, who nodded politely at him while he began to open another box. 

When he reached the front, Maggie was smiling mischievously at him. 

“Wha?” He said, chuckling slightly at her behavior. 

“It’s Miles, hurry and answer before he hangs up!” She replied, handing him his phone. But, as soon as he went to hit the answer button, the call ended. 

“I’ll have to call him back.” He said, hitting redial. After about half a ring, Miles answered the call. 

“Aly! Scared me half to death! Thought you’ve been kidnapped! Worrying me without so much as a call!” He said, rambling on about how dangerous it is to walk home that late, etc. 

“Alright mum, I’m alright.” Alex could only laugh at Miles’ worrying, and when he looked at the clock on the wall he noticed he was only half an hour later than he usually was. “I’m just helping out with some new books we got in. Don’t worry ya little head off love.” 

While Maggie acted like she was busy putting some books on the shelves, she was actually listening in very closely to his phone call, the whole time with a grin on her face. 

“Well come home soon alright? I’m bored to death I’ve been here all day by myself.” Miles said, and Alex could hear the pout through the phone. 

“Alright, start on some dinner for us and I’ll be home before you finish. Bye.” He was still smiling when he shoved his phone back into his pocket. 

“So dear, how are you liking your new flatmate?” Maggie asked, fully aware of what she was asking. 

“Oh yeah, he’s great really. We’ve got the same taste in music, he reads too! Even helped me study for me final. He’s a great lad, really. Can’t believe I found him. He got this party together for me, to celebrate finishing my semester, he invited all my friends! Just for me. I need to do something nice for him soon, he really does too much. Cookin me breakfast and things like tha. I lov, erm, like him a whole bunch. Um, yeah.” Alex feels the deep blush creep unto his cheeks and neck as he nearly let slip the fact that he may like Miles a little bit too much. 

Maggie just smiles widely, knowingly, “Well, I’m sure glad you like him. He sure was a nice lad when he came in. He even bought a book! Said he didn’t want to put up an ad without contributing.” 

“What’d he buy?” The question slips out before he can help himself, he feels the sudden urge to be nosy. 

“Oh just a book of poetry I think, forgive me, my mind isn’t the best anymore.” She smiles sweetly at him, keeping from him the fact that Miles had been in the shop about a week earlier, telling her that he was getting something for Alex he hoped that he’d like. 

“He likes Hemingway. His birthday has already passed but I might get him a book he doesn’t have on his bookshelf. I dunno...” He’s still blushing, and smiling, he hasn’t exactly gushed about Miles to anyone else. Not even his mom or Matt. 

“Well dear why don’t you get on home. I think someone’s cooking dinner for ya.” She gives him a little wink and smiles broadly at him. 

“Oh but I promised I’d help. I don’t want to leave you all here with this mess!” He would love to get home to Miles, but he also loves spending time with his second set of parents. 

“Don’t worry love, the books will still be here for you tomorrow! Go on now, don’t want to get home too late.” She shoos him out the door barely before he can grab his things, and definitely before he can argue. Alex knows that he can’t argue with Mrs. Maggie anyway, so he obeys her orders. 

“Alright, see you tomorrow!” 

“Goodbye dear, and wear a jacket next time!” Even though it’s nearly summer, and definitely warm enough to go without a jacket, Alex nods in agreement at her motherly concern. 

He hurries home down the street, their flat was barely three blocks from the book shop but he couldn’t wait any longer to be home with Miles. 

As he opened the door to their flat he exclaimed, “Honey I’m home!”

Miles ran from the kitchen to greet him, “Thank god you’re home! I thought you’d never be back!” He gave Alex a quick hug and led him into the kitchen, where he had two plates of steaming food and a bottle of whiskey with two glasses on the table. 

“Geez Mi the only thing missin is the fookin candles mate!” He laughed and sat at the table with Miles, giving him a genuine smile as he began to eat. 

“I hope you like it. I tried a new recipe. You’ll have to be my guinea pig from now on, I’ve decided to get into cooking.” 

“Wow, part time rockstar part time chef. You’re incredible, Miles. Oh, did you have band practice today?” Alex asking about his day had become commonplace, when he gets home they talk about the highlights of the day while they share a meal. 

“Ugh, no! Eugene decided to take a holiday so we’ve postponed for this week and the next. I did play around a bit today. We don’t have a gig for a while but for the next one I want you to come!” Miles was talking animatedly, obviously excited thinking about getting back on the stage. Alex still regretted missing Miles’ last show, he had a late lecture and didn’t get to the venue until after they had finished playing. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” There’s a shimmer in his eyes that couldn’t be mistaken for anything else but sincerity. 

“Thank you, Al. It means a lot.” His voice is lower than before, and he doesn’t break eye contact, which has Alex shifting in his seat. 

Desperate to move the attention to anything but himself, Alex blurts out, “So, have you made dessert too?” 

Miles laughing and got up from the table, walking into the kitchen. “You’ll never believe, but I did.”

They both erupt in laughter, and soon Miles has returned with two pieces of cake. 

“Wow, this is actually good, what’s all this about you can’t cook?” Alex and Miles quickly ate their cake, both have quite the sweet tooth. 

After finishing dinner and washing the dishes together, Alex and Miles went along with their usual nighttime routine, watching old Bond movies and having a drink or two. Except tonight; Miles was the only one watching the movie. Alex was too busy either dozing off on Miles’ shoulder or staring at the side of his head until he realized he was staring. Once the movie had finished Miles was tired of Alex’ intermittent snoring and decided it was finally time for bed. 

“Come on lad, let’s get you in bed. You’re falling asleep on me.” 

“I’m just so tired, Mi.” Alex cuddled up closer to Miles, his sleep riddled brain not connecting the fact that this was his roommate, and not an exceptionally comfy armrest. 

Alex was already asleep again, and even with Miles nudging him and calling his name he wasn’t waking up. Or at least, so he thought. In actuality, Alex was partly faking, hoping that Miles would eventually just leave him alone. Instead, he felt himself being lifted up as Miles began to carry him to his room. Knowing it was too late to quit his act, Alex continued playing along, hoping that the house was too dark for Miles to see his flaming red cheeks. 

As he finally laid Alex onto his bed, which now Alex lamented that it didn’t quite smell enough like Miles, he quietly commented, “Goodnight, princess. See you tomorrow, love.” And with a featherlight kiss to Alex’ warm cheek, he was gone. 

When he finally heard the door to his room click shut, Alex let out a breath he’d been holding since he felt Miles’ arms around him. At one point he was extremely comfortable, but now he knew he wouldn’t be able to catch a blink of sleep. 

He had to ask himself; was Miles gay? Or questioning? Was he perhaps interested in Alex? Was he just being nice? He could’ve just let him sleep on the couch. Do friends do this? That was the question that kept ringing in his brain. He knew he and Miles were close; they lived together. Perhaps close friends did that. Even Matt had tucked him in a few times. But it was never a question with him. Now, Alex was questioning everything. 

—-

The next day, Alex woke up much earlier than usual. Really, he hadn’t slept much, and he was tired of lying in bed thinking about Miles. He decided to surprise Miles by making him breakfast in bed, as a way of saying thank you for everything he’d done lately. However, instead of making a sweet gesture, he’d accidentally burned the toast and set off the smoke detector, which had Miles running out of his room is seconds with a panicked look on his face. 

“Al there’s a fire we’ve got to go!” He yelled while running into Alex’ room, finding it empty. When he found Alex, he was in the kitchen, standing on a dining room chair waving a kitchen towel at the smoke detector in a desperate plea to make the horrible sound stop. 

“Oh Aly, what’ve you done.” Watching the frantic boy in front of him made him chuckle, especially since he was only wearing a oversized shirt and boxers, trying his best to balance on the chair. 

“I’ve mucked it all up Mi! Oh god I just can’t get anything right!” The desperation in his tone made Miles falter a bit, and instead of laughing at Alex he made his way over to try and soothe him. 

“Come down love, it’s alright. That toaster has always had a problem. I burned everything I put in it the first two weeks I had it.” He coaxed Alex from his perch, and took the charcoal-colored bread out of the toaster. 

By the time the smoke detector had finally ceased its screeching Alex was almost in tears. “I just wanted to make ya breakfast since you’ve been doin’ so much, cooking for me and tha, doin’ more than ya have to… Jesus I can’t even make toast! The eggs aren’t much better either. Tried to use your technique on scrambling them and they’ve fallen to bits…” 

Miles shushed him before he could go on any further, bringing him into a hug to muffle out his self derogatory remarks. “Now come on Aly, you tried your best. I don’t mind doin the cookin up, you know that. What’s got you all upset love? Now we’ve just an excuse to go get breakfast at that place down the street you love. Hm?” He tried his best to comfort Alex, brushing away the hair from his face and wiping away the sweat on his brows. 

Alex was beyond flustered, he knew his face was completely red and his eyes were threatening to betray him by letting loose the tears he was trying so diligently to hold back. He could only nod in reply, the knot in his throat growing tighter by the second. 

“Don’t cry love, you’ll have us both in tears. Now go get dressed, we’ll grab a nice meal.” Miles smiled at him gently, and Alex just nodded and began to head to his room to get ready. 

As soon as he shut the door behind him he grabbed his phone, quickly typing out a text to Matt. 

“Mate, we’ve got a problem.”

“And wots tha? Miles kicked you out?”

“No… worse. Think I’m proper fallin for him.” 

“Knew it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this one! I reposted it since the first time I posted it I was quite intoxicated and hadn’t revised it at all. Please leave me some feedback! It’s greatly appreciated!


	4. I Try So Hard To Play Your Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as it becomes more and more difficult for Alex to hide how he really feels. Will he finally collapse under the pressure?

After Alex confided in Matt, he had desperately tried to get the two boys together. Matt knew there might be something going on between the two of them ever since the party, but much to his dismay, both of them seemed completely oblivious. 

As they were chatting at a cafe one day, Matt showcased one of his newest ideas. 

“Please Matt, I think he’s straight!” Alex pleaded. The idea, in Alex’ opinion, was even worse than the last one. He was taking his role as matchmaker very seriously. 

“Everyone loves cake! And I think ‘Let’s Be More Than Mates’ written on it is perfect! Straight to the point. But I think the point isn’t very straight, is it?” Matt couldn’t contain his laughter, and to say he wasn’t enjoying the situation would be a lie. 

Alex only wanted to curl into himself and disappear; he was quickly regretting ever telling Matt anything. “Look, if it’s meant to be, something will happen. But please, no cakes!” 

“Alright, but I can’t promise I won’t maybe talk to him a little.” Matt raises his hands in defense, as if he was completely innocent. “Isn’t his gig coming up? He invited us all to it. Perfect timing.” 

Alex was slightly disappointed Miles hadn’t only invited him, but he realized they were all friends now and it was only natural. “You’re gonna kill me! Don’t embarrass me, I do have to live with him!”

“You say that like you don’t enjoy every second of it, mate.” Matt laughed at his comment, and Alex just groaned at him. “But I promise I won’t embarrass you. We’re mates. He won’t expect any funny business. Just gonna get some information.” With that comment the conversation ended, both of them moving onto another topic. Alex couldn’t have been more thankful.  
—  
A few days later, Alex is trying his best to forget about his entire unfortunate situation, and since he had a day off he decided to do some tidying around the house. Miles had left earlier to run some errands, so it was a perfect way to try and clear his head. 

Later on, when Miles returned he heard some ruffling and a few frustrated sighs from the hallway. He sets down his grocery bags --his "groceries" being a few bottles of clearance wine amongst other things-- and proceeds to check out the commotion. What he is greeted with almost makes him apologize, for he feels he's stumbled upon something quite personal.  
There he sees Alex, red-cheeked and beads of sweat forming on his brow, leaning over the washing machine. He's wearing a white T-shirt about a size or two too small, sticking to his skin thanks to the slim layer of sweat that's causing a sheen to appear on his skin. The shorts he's wearing are absolutely sinful; tiny pale blue things with a little pastel orange stripe running up the side and along the trim. Miles barely notices them because they're just about barely there. Noticing a presence Alex leans up, one arm still leaning against the washer, another pushing away the shoulder-length curly brown hair away from his delicate face. Panting slightly, Alex asks, "can I help you with anything?"  
In Miles' perspective, this is all happening in slow motion, Bardot-esque in a way, like Alex is posing for his centerfold. He's embarrassed to think of Alex this way, and he's blinking to try and gather his thoughts and find his way back to reality. Before he replies to the simple question, Miles is asking himself another one: "Jesus Christ, Mother Mary and God above, am I into blokes?"  
What actually comes out of his mouth is rather different, mostly because his mind is still quite elsewhere, and his brain hasn't caught up with his mouth: "Do you need help with the folding?" 

Alex just smiles slightly, completely oblivious to what he’s doing to the other man, “Oh no, I’ve got this. Did you get me yogurt?”

Miles has a feeling that he’d have won over Alex’ heart if only he’d gotten his yogurt, and the thought pains him. He had totally forgotten about it. 

“No, I looked all over but they didn’t have it. Maybe tomorrow?” He comes up with a quick white lie to cover him, and apparently Alex had bought it. 

“Oh that’s all right; it seems everyone in England is keen on it. Thank you for looking.” The smile he gives Miles is almost too much to handle; so much sweetness and so genuine that he immediately feels guilty for forgetting such an important item. Miles desperately tried to shake it off. 

“It’s no problem, if you’d like I could go to the other shop and look for it, if you’d like.” 

“Oh no, it’s a rare find. I’ll just send you out tomorrow.” Alex replied, with a slight giggle that Miles believes it has a faint hint of domesticity embedded. He grins. 

“I’ve no complaint with being your errand boy.” He gives Alex a wink and walks back into the kitchen, trying to collect his thoughts and calm his breathing. 

Taking his jacket off and wiping away metaphorical sweat, Miles proceeds to calm himself in the kitchen as he puts away his grocery store finds. Unfortunately, a few moments later Alex has followed him into the kitchen, which makes him almost drop a bottle of wine when he catches sight of him again. 

“Jumpy are we?” Alex laughed again, and Miles never thought he would wish that Alex would return to the shy lad who wore baggy sweaters with cardigans over them. 

“Just surprised me is all...” Miles puts on a fake smile and let’s out an even faker laugh, turning his back to Alex so he wouldn’t have to take in the sight that was making him question everything. 

“I was gonna ask ya, when should we meet up for the gig? I know you’ve probably got to be there early, but Matt and everyone doesn’t want to miss a thing, he said he wants to see ya settin’ things up even...” Alex shook his head, fondly remembering a conversation he’d had with Matt a day or so ago. 

“Well, the show doesn’t start until 8, I’ll probably get there around 5? I’d love to have a few drinks with everyone before, so maybe you all could come ‘round about 6 or so. Should give us plenty of time.” Miles cautiously turned around to face Alex again, hoping his earlier visions were maybe a trick of the light. He was terribly mistaken. He didn’t miss a beat, however, keeping his face under control and not daring to even think of giving Alex a once over. 

“Sounds perfect! I’ll let them know. I’m so excited to finally see ya play, love.” Not a moment later Alex was out of sight, and Miles again heard the commotion of laundry being done on the other side of the wall. 

He felt like he needed to lie down. 

—

The day of the gig arrived quickly, and thankfully for the both of them they had been too busy to dwell on the possibility of events that might occur. For Alex, it was the possibility that Matt may just slip up, and all his hopes would be crushed. For Miles, it was the very real possibility that making eye contact with Alex would make him completely forget everything, from his lyrics, to where he was or who he was. That had been the case for him since that fateful day; who knew laundry could be so alluring? 

Alex and the group had arrived precisely at 6, everyone was excited at seeing their new mate play a gig. Matt was even more excited than Alex, but that could be chalked up to him having the worse nerves of his life. He felt like he could throw up, pass out, or die at any second, and his hands being clammy didn’t help. Thankfully, they immediately went to the bar, deciding to wait there for Miles as everything was already set up. 

“A whiskey ginger please, make it a double? With lime, thank you.” Alex barely got his order out before he felt a pair of hands snake around him, and he almost jumped out of his skin. 

“Miles!!! Miles fucking Kane!” Matt exclaimed, giving Alex a few more moments to collect himself and to take a few big sips from his drink. 

“I’m so glad you all could make it!” Miles replied, but he still kept a hand on Alex’ shoulder. It only left when he gave hugs to the rest of the group, as Jamie, Katie, Breena, Nick, and Kelley had also come out for the show. 

“How are ya, love?” Miles turned his attention back to Alex once everyone went to order drinks, Matt enthusiastically ordering a round of shots for everyone, including Miles’ band. 

“Just swell, really.” Alex gave him a small smile and downed his drink. 

As the shots were handed out, Matt gave a few words about friendship, prosperity, and a few other things. Alex wasn’t listening to him at all, he was watching Miles, who was absolutely beaming. The excitement was flowing out of him and everyone was reacting to it, even Alex couldn’t help but feel the energy. When the toast was over everyone knocked back their shots, and Alex was finally starting to relax. 

“Twenty minutes until it kicks in,” he told himself, and with a smile he ordered a drink for himself and Miles. 

“Jesus mate, are you trying to get me drunk?” The smile hadn’t left Miles’ face, a huge grin with his crooked teeth and his eyes were shining as if he were looking at the sun. 

“No mate, I’m tryna get ME drunk.” Alex handed Miles his drink and he laughed, and of course Alex did too, it was infectious. 

Miles was about to reply when Matt butted in, seemingly already verging on tipsy. 

“God mate you’re a fucking rockstar. Always wanted to do something like this, play drums ya know. I’ve been talking with your boys and they’re all great lads. Love them. By the looks of it, Jamie might just leave Katie for George. I’ll have to keep an eye on those two.” He gave Miles a wink and walked off, supposedly that wasn’t meant to be a conversation. 

“He just likes to talk sometimes. I can never shut him up.” Alex rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink, and he felt his shoulders slowly releasing the tension he’d felt in them all week. 

“By the way, you look great tonight, and I’m so happy you came.” Miles had been staring, he was guilty of it. 

“Me? You’re the one who dressed to kill. You’ll have every bird in this place coming for ya.” Alex was wearing jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and jean jacket. Miles on the other hand, was dressed like a true rockstar, with black skinny jeans and a black button up shirt. 

“Not really trying for any tonight, I do have a roommate to consider.” He gave Alex a quick wink, which made him quickly turn his head so Miles couldn’t see him blush. He tried to make it look like he was very carefully observing the bar’s liquor selection. 

He quickly recovered, however, and replied, “you really shouldn’t worry about me, I’ll just put some ear plugs in.” 

Miles threw his head back and laughed, clutching a hand to his chest. “Cheers mate, I’ll drink to that.” 

Alex was finally coming out of his shell, even though he wasn’t pleased that he could only do that around Miles if he was drinking. But, he was having fun, everyone was chatting and talking, and he barely noticed when he saw Matt and Miles talking away from the group. But he did notice. He just took that as his cue to have another drink; it was a quarter past 7 so Miles would be getting on stage soon enough anyway. 

“God I don’t even want to know what my tab is right now...” He thought as he ordered yet another round for himself. 

—

“So, see anything ya like here tonight?” Matt said boisterously, slapping an arm around Miles’ shoulder. 

“There’s quite a lot to look at, tha’s for sure...” he took a quick glance around the pub, keeping his eyes on Alex’ figure for just a second too long. 

“I’ve seen a few long haired beauts makin’ tha eyes at ya tonight, if tha knows what I mean...” Matt was starting to slur his words a bit. He tried to wiggle his eyebrows at Miles to be suggestive, but he only pulled off looking like a drunken fool. 

“Mate, I have no idea what ya mean, honest.” Miles was laughing again, but he was genuinely intrigued by what Matt was implying. 

“Come on, every girl or guy here would wanna go home with a true rockstar tonight. Bet ya a tenner, mate.”

“Oh yeah? Got someone in mind then?”

“Yeah, I do. Come, I’ll go introduce you to the...uh, the bird, I was talking about. Follow me.” 

“Alright then, lead the way.” 

Matt led them back to the bar, conveniently right next to where Alex was. Miles internally groaned; he didn’t want to be flirting with a girl in front of him. But then he caught himself during his train of thought: why should he care about that? He reasoned with himself it was just the drinks talking to him, and he only had about 30 minutes until the show was to start anyway. He started looking around for this mysterious girl, but he had no idea who she was and Matt, much to Miles’ dismay, had disappeared in seconds. 

“Are ya lookin fer someone?” 

Miles turned around at the question posed to him by Alex and sighed. 

“Yeah, Matt said some bird was makin’ eyes at us and said he was gonna introduce me. Tosser disappeared though...” He kept glancing around them, beginning to be completely confused by the situation. 

“He’s probably just takin’ the piss, mate. He’s a trickster, him.” Alex had completely hidden his face in his hair, knowing completely that it was just another elaborate plan by Matt. He was so embarrassed he couldn’t look up from the bar, all the confidence from his previous drinks evaporating by the second. 

“Oh well, I’ve got to get backstage anyway. Shows starting soon!” With that Miles was energetic again, but Alex still couldn’t make himself look him in the eyes. “You alright? Ya look a little lost, mate.” 

Alex finally lifted his head and gave a weak smile, “Just a little drunk, ‘spose.” 

“Well don’t leave me now, I’ve finally got you here. I wanna see you out in front, love.” He gave Alex a pat on the back and headed towards the backstage area, out of sight. 

Now Alex had to find Matt, and luckily he was just hiding out at the other end of the bar, trying to camouflage himself in with other people. 

“Matt you absolute fookin’ cunt I’m gonna kill ya I swear!” Alex had enough with the games and schemes, and really just wanted to crawl into a hole above all else in that moment. “I told ya to let it be! Are you thick?” 

“No! But apparently Miles is! Sat him right in ya lap for fucks sake!” He seemed genuinely confused that his plan didn’t work, waving his hands around in the air. 

“Jesus mate, tellin’ ‘im I’m some bird? Really? Fuckin’ hell... I need a drink.” 

“Well hurry up, the show starts in bloody 5 minutes!”

After obtaining another drink, and finding that it was a little difficult to stand on both legs without swaying, Alex joined the rest of his friends in front of the stage. Alex was surprised at how large the crowd had become, the tiny pub had filled with an incredible amount of people in the last two hours. It wasn’t moments later that Miles and the rest of his band started to walk upon the stage, earning an uproar of applause and cheers from the crowd. The show was amazing from the start, Miles had an energy on stage that Alex had never seen before, from anyone, and it was hard not to get mesmerized by his amazing guitar skills and how he could project his voice straight into one’s soul. It was a sobering experience; Alex realized he hadn’t even touched his drink until Miles came forward to the microphone and announced his last song. The crowd and their friends had been dancing along cheering the entire concert, but Alex felt as though he was locked in place where he was standing. Every time Miles made contact with Alex, he would give him a smile and sing the lyrics to him for a few seconds, before once again turning his attention back on the crowd. Matt nudged him every time —even in his drunken state. Alex began to think he’d have a permanent blush stained on his cheeks, every glance in his direction made his face grow a darker shade.  
However much Alex loved the attention, he also noticed how Miles was actively flirting with everyone in the crowd, winking and smiling at girls which would in turn make them scream; but Alex liked to think that maybe that was just apart of his performance. By the time the final song ended, he felt like a spell had been lifted; but it might’ve just only been because Miles had disappeared behind the curtain.  
When the band came out, hoards of people flocked towards the band, making it almost impossible for Alex to even see Miles, let alone talk to him. The entire pub was buzzing with excitement, the bar was full, and Miles was a rockstar. Alex noticed that Matt had broken through the barrier of people surrounding Miles, but decided to stay back and order another drink, his last had been watered down to nothing by melted ice. The stench of stale smoke was partially broken by the scent of of a freshly lit cigarette, and as Alex turned around to ask to bum, he was greeted by that crooked smile he could never mistake for anyone else’s. 

“Jesus Mi, you’re a fucking rockstar.” Alex had to admit, he was a little star struck by the man in front of him, he was a completely different person on stage. 

“Apparently, Matt has been screaming in my ear about how mental the show was for 20 minutes!” He took another puff of his cigarette, letting the smoke dance around him. 

“Well he’s right! I’ve never seen anything like it. Let me buy you a drink, love.” 

“Alright, but I’ve got about 10 birds who want to shag me brains out, it’ll have to be quick!” Miles was howling with laughter, and high off his performance, so he barely noticed how dramatically Alex’ face fell. 

“Go and get ‘em, tiger.” He flatly replied as he handed Miles the drink. Miles gladly took the drink and gave him a peck on the cheek before stepping back. 

“My favorite. You know me so well.” He quickly turned around and left Alex alone at the bar, and within seconds had two girls draped over him. The sight made Alex sick. 

He lifted his face as he saw Matt and Jamie approach him, arms around each other and laughing like mad men. “Come on Al, were having a smoke outside. Can’t fookin’ breathe in ‘ere.” Alex gladly accepted Jamie’s offer, grateful that for once he didn’t have to make the excuse himself. 

By the time they finished chain smoking outside the pub, Miles had finished his victory lap and announced he was far past his bedtime. 

“Oh come on mate! We’re just now starting to party! No way we’re leaving!” Matt whined, and Jamie was right behind him, enthusiastically nodding his head in agreement. 

“Well the rest of the boys are staying put. They’ll keep ya company.” Miles still had a huge smile on his face, his hair was stuck to his face from sweat but he was absolutely glowing. 

“I’ll come with ya. I think I’ve had my share of partying for tonight.” Alex chimed in, with a hint of begging in his tone that made Miles raise an eyebrow. Nevertheless, Miles replied with a smile. 

“Perfect. We’ll see you lads later.”

On the ride home, Alex stayed quiet while Miles talked animatedly about the night throughout the trip. “I met so many birds but not one said they knew Matt. I think he was truly lyin’ about her. Got plenty of numbers to compensate for tha though. I’ll call it a successful night!” 

Alex quietly responded to him while staring out the window, watching the city go by and letting his blood boil with every mention of any girl that had stolen Miles’ attention from him. He wanted tonight to be special, not a front row seat for watching people ogle over Miles. He couldn’t stand it. As soon as they arrive home, everything came to a head and was too much to handle for Alex. 

“Are you always like this?” Alex screams, throwing his arms in air and letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“What do you mean?” Miles replies, his tone almost accusing. He hasn’t expected anything like this from Alex, especially not right after the concert. “Do you have a problem with something?” 

Alex can feel his face heating up, his lips beginning to quiver against his will, and the ever hot liquid pooling in his eyes. Whatever facade Miles has begun to build was destroyed quickly when he saw Alex was about to cry. 

“Hey... hey, what’s this? Don’t cry...” He immediately begun to wipe away at the tears that hadn’t yet fallen with his thumbs, but that only caused Alex to actually start crying.

“Are you alright? What’s going on?” Miles was speaking gently now, still wiping those precious tears and cupping Alex’ face. 

“It’s nothing, I’m... I’m just tired. And drunk.” Alex looked Miles in the eyes finally, completely broken, and without another word turned and went to his room. 

“Goodnight Aly...” Miles said, but he didn’t receive a reply.


	5. Like Sunday's Frozen Pitch Fits The Thermos Flask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has read this story! I would have never thought I would get such an amazing response to this story. It means so much to me!! Feedback, as always, is extremely appreciated and wanted! Enjoy!!

The next day, Miles woke up with a headache as well as a heartache. The image of Alex being distraught in front of him was still fresh in his memory, and he had no idea what to do. As he walked from his bedroom into the kitchen, he noticed that there was no sign of Alex. Thinking that he might have just slept in, he went to check his room. However, his room was empty, which not only confused Miles but also made him worry. Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text. 

_“Hey, where are ya? Was gonna make brekky xx”_

He stared at his phone for a few moments, hoping a reply would manifest. When that didn’t happen, he returned to the kitchen to start the coffee machine.   
Minutes later he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his robe, and he quickly took it out to see if it was from Alex. It was, but the message he received only made his heart sink further. 

_“Bookshop. Picked up a shift.”_ , was all the message read. 

_“Let me know when you’re on the way home. Have a good day x”_ Miles sighed loudly and put his phone away, before making his coffee and trying to figure out a way to fix his mess. 

—

The weather outside was gloomy, but that wasn’t why the bookshop felt absolutely dismal inside. Since the rain had driven off most customers today, Alex had all the time in the world to stew in his negative mood. If last night he was upset, today he was completely pissed. Mrs. Maggie could hardly stand it any longer, for as long as Alex had worked there, he had never been in such a mood as he was then. 

“Alex, what’s gotten into you today?” She approached the topic with a sweet voice and smile, being as motherly as possible. 

Alex let out an aggravated sigh and rolled his eyes, upset to have to even talk about Miles. Even though he had been thinking about him the entire morning. “It’s just, complicated. Me and lads went to one of Miles’ shows last night, he was great, but he had all these girls hanging all over him and wouldn’t stop talking about them. Not even considering my feelings at all!” 

Maggie gave him a sympathetic look, placing a hand on his arm, “Well dear, have you talked to him? He probably doesn’t know what he’s done. Does he know you fancy him?” 

Alex’ eyes went wide and he shook his head quickly, trying to hide the blush that was creeping to his cheeks. “Oh no, God no! And that’s why I can’t talk to him about it! It’s killing me...” Alex sighed again, and she could see in his eyes how truly heartbroken he was. 

“It’ll work out, love. Why don’t you take your lunch break now? Give yourself some time to think, hm?” 

“That sounds good, yeah. Thank you, Mrs. Maggie.” He gave her a genuine smile, which also made her smile. She gave him a small nod and patted him on the back before sending him on his way. 

On his lunch break, Alex keep staring at the messages sent to him by Miles earlier. He was conflicted, he wanted so badly to stay mad at him, but he also couldn’t bare to think of them not being the way they usually were. He was beginning to wish that last night had never happened. 

—

Miles was bored out of his mind; he had nothing to do, and all he was thinking about was Alex being mad at him. 

_Was it something I did? Or said? I couldn’t have been that drunk. I thought everyone was having fun…_

Currently he was pacing around the living room, talking to himself since he couldn’t even find a record to put on. Through all his deliberation, he decided that he should probably call Matt, who knew Alex better than anyone. 

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Miles fookin’ Kane! Glad you haven’t forgotten about your mates after being a total rockstar last night. What’s up?” 

Miles couldn’t help but chuckle at Matt’s words, and he was relieved that no one else was pissed at him. “Hey mate, I’m bored out of my fookin’ mind, wanna grab some food or something? A few midday pints?” 

“Sounds bloody brill mate, I’m starved.”

“Alright, how about that one pub 2 streets over from Al’s work? You’ve been there?”

“Love that place. See ya in a half hour or so?”

“Sure. Cheers.”

Finally having something to do, he hastily got ready and headed for the pub. He was wearing his signature black skinny jeans, a black turtleneck, and a burgundy and floral patterned scarf. The rain had made it much cooler outside, so he finished off his outfit with a pair of nice warm boots. He was happy he decided to change his hairstyle to the current close-cropped and fuzzy style he now donned; it had already saved him hours of time in getting ready.   
Walking down the street, he noticed he was coming close to Alex’ work. Suddenly, the thought popped in his head that maybe Alex wasn’t mad at him, and he was just overthinking. He looked in the window of the shop, and saw Alex putting some books on the shelf. As he walked in, the bell signaled his entry, and both Maggie and Alex looked up from what they were doing. Maggie gave him a smile, welcoming him, but Alex just groaned and walked to the back room. 

“Al?” 

No response. Maggie gave him a look of _I’m sorry_ , and Miles politely shook his head. 

“Seems like he’s pretty mad at me.” 

“Sorry dear. But he does seem quite upset.” She knew it wasn’t her place to intervene, but she wasn’t going to ignore him. 

Miles looked at his watch, and noticed he still had a few minutes to kill. He knew Alex wasn’t going to come out until he left, so he browsed through the poetry section until he found a book full of poems from English Romantics, planning to give to Alex in an act of appealing to his sentiments. 

“Did he enjoy the other book you got him?” She queried, looking up at Miles above her glasses. 

“I didn’t get a chance to give it to him, and now he’s angry with me. Was gonna wait for a special moment or something, I dunno. This is a peace offering of sorts, I guess.” He shrugged and smiled sadly as she gave him his book and receipt. 

“It’ll work out, love. Alex is a sweet boy.” 

With that, Miles said his thanks and headed out of the store. When Alex heard the bell ring again as Miles left, he slowly emerged from his hiding spot. 

“This couldn’t get any worse, could it?” Alex said, plopping himself down on one of the leather armchairs in the reading lounge. 

“Well dear, he seems terribly upset you’re angry with him. You should talk to him.” She was very familiar with giving Alex motherly advice; she knew he missed his own mum terribly and didn’t get to see her as often as he’d like. 

“I will, eventually. Maybe not today.” Alex felt himself getting nervous, mostly because he didn’t want to argue with Miles, or cry in front of him again. He just wanted everything to disappear. 

—

At the pub, Miles and Matt were having much more fun, having had more than a few pints over their baskets of fish and chips. 

“I swear, mate, you’re trying to make me a drunkard!” Miles exclaimed as Matt ordered another round of stouts. 

“Just bein lads, reyt? Ole mum Al might chew me arse out finding I’ve been getting his flat mate knackered tho.” They both laughed, until Miles remembered what he was actually there for. Thankfully, the brews had loosened him up enough to be able to breach the topic. 

“About Al... I think he’s pretty pissed at me, for something I did. Went to see him at work and he wouldn’t talk to me!” Miles is exasperated, trying to connect the reason why he managed to make it on Alex’ shit list. 

“Mate, I wouldn’t worry. He’s such a drama queen, likes to be a bit bratty sometimes.” Matt shrugged it off as if it was the most common thing ever, but Miles had never seen Alex like that. 

“Alright then, guess I’ll take your word for it. Jeez, feels like I’ve got me bird angry at me.” Another laugh was shared between them as the next round made its way to their table. 

“Here’s to having our girlfriends mad at us.” Matt said, clinking his glass to Miles’ and taking a big gulp. 

“Here’s to hoping you didn’t drive here.” Another roaring laugh erupted between them, and Miles was certainly happy he had someone to reassure him. 

—

By the time Miles was stumbling home, it was far later than he originally anticipated. The sun was almost all the way down, and he was piss drunk. As he was putting his key in the lock of their apartment, well, trying to, the door swung open, a very aggravated looking Alex greeting him. Miles simply smiled broadly, and came into the door to give Alex a hug. However, Alex just shrugged him off, which resulted in the biggest pout from Miles. 

“Why are you wasted? Last night not enough?” Alex’ tone was sharp, his eyes throwing daggers at Miles. 

“I met with Matt, to see why you’re so pissed me...” He slurred, doing his best to try and fill a glass with water from the sink. “He said you’re just a drama queen, though.”

“You’re a real dick, Miles.” Alex shot back, already feeling his eyes prickle with tears. 

“I just don’t even know why you’re so mad at me. I got you this book, as a peace offering. Maybe I’ll take it back though, since I’m such a dick.” Miles slung the bag at Alex, who just watched it land on the floor in front of him. Miles then left to his room, having enough of Alex’ terrible attitude. 

That was the breaking point for Alex, he couldn’t handle having Miles upset with him, and he was already cracking. Minutes pass, and Alex realizes they both haven’t eaten dinner. Considering how drunk Miles is, there’s no way he’s had food in his stomach for hours. Dutiful, he called the local Indian restaurant a few doors down and got two curries for them, with extra rice. When he arrived back at the apartment, Miles was still in his room. He did notice in the kitchen that there was a whiskey bottle sat on the counter, so it seems Miles had continued his boozy night. He hesitated in knocking on the door, worried of how Miles would receive him. Just before he raised his hand, Miles opened the door, almost running into Alex. 

“Oh, Al. I wasn’t expecting you.” Miles reeked of alcohol, his eyes were puffy, and his short hair was mussed and sticking up in different directions. He still looked chic in his clothes, but his hair and face were completely disheveled. 

“Are you alright Mi?” He had almost completely forgotten about the food in his hands, lost in the melancholy sea of Miles’ eyes. 

“I’m lovely, darling.” He reached a shaky hand up and moved some pieces of hair away of Alex’ face, letting his hand linger there for a moment while smiling shyly. “I’m so sorry. For anythin’ and everythin’. I hate seein ya upset, breaks my heart.” 

Alex stared at him for a while, searching his face, picking out every tiny detail. The blush on his cheeks and nose, his downturned, puppy dog eyes that were slightly hazy, the slight stubble on MIles’ face that told him he hadn’t shaved that day, but mostly of all, how absolutely genuine he was being, despite how drunk he was. 

“Well then, I’m very glad I brought these curries.” Alex broke into a small smile, which was immediately reciprocated by Miles. 

“I could marry ya. I’m starved. Can we eat in the bed? I can barely sit up straight.” Alex just then noticed Miles was precariously leaning against the doorframe, hardly steadying himself as he swayed slightly back and forth. 

“Alright, let’s eat.” 

Alex set up everything for them on Miles’ bed, while Miles watched quietly with a smile. They ate mostly in silence, sitting beside each other with shoulders bumping together. Once they had finished eating, Alex cleared the bed, throwing away the empty takeaway plates. He was about to say goodnight when Miles summoned him to join him in his bed. 

“Hey Al, I wanna talk to ya.” He said gently, not breaking eye contact, even though the room was slightly spinning. 

“Alright...” Alex slowly moved to the bed, sitting beside Miles by the headboard. 

“I just wanna say I’m sorry, again, I really feel awful. You don’t have to tell me how I’ve fucked up, but promise me you’ll tell me when I’m doing something that makes you upset. I’ll do the same for you. I don’t wanna argue and fight with ya. You’re quickly becoming one of me best mates. I don’t wanna lose ya.” Miles took one of Alex’ hands and kissed it softly, making him blush profusely and tear up a little. 

“Thank you, Mi. I promise. And I’m sorry I acted out like this. I should’ve just talked to ya. Maybe Matt’s right; just a drama queen...” He was trying his hardest to fight back tears; he’d been fighting against them all day. Luckily, Miles was still staring at their clasped hands. 

“No Al, you’ve just got a big heart. Please don’t ever change that.” Miles finally looked up at him, which made the first tears of many fall from Alex’ eyes.   
“Now what did I tell ya about cryin’? No need for that love, it’s alright.” He brought Alex into his arms, where he completely broke down. Miles just held him tighter, petting his hair in hopes of soothing him. He moved their position to where they were both lying down, so he could face Alex and wipe away his tears.   
Miles’ chest was soaked; and Alex felt like he couldn’t physically stop crying. Weeks of holding in his feelings had emotionally exhausted him, and this was the first bit of comfort he’d felt in a while. All he wanted was to stay in Miles’ arms forever, and never let him go.   
They stayed together, Miles slowly rubbing Alex’ back, while Alex let out everything he had been holding in. Of course, he didn’t have the courage to tell Miles how he actually felt, not right now, not when Miles may not even remember what he said. Instead, he just laid there, hiding his face in Miles chest and listening to his heartbeat. Soon enough, he was being lulled to sleep by Miles’ steady breathing. Miles was already asleep, letting out a series of small snores periodically. Alex didn’t fight his body’s urge to fall asleep, he simply relaxed and fell into a peaceful sleep, more content than he had ever felt. As he drifted off, he let himself smile, knowing tomorrow promised to be kind.


	6. Would A Kiss Be Too Much To Ask?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you'll just have to read and find out xx

Morning came quickly, Miles woke up feeling like he’d barely had any sleep. His mouth was dry, the sun, even through closed blinds, was far too bright, and his whole body was shaking slightly. He groaned audibly, and silently cursed Matt’s very existence for getting him drunk for the second day in a row. However terrible he felt, there was a very welcoming presence beside him, radiating warmth and comfort. Miles stretched slightly, his left arm was completely asleep and he couldn’t handle any more pain. As he slid his arm from under his companions neck, they rolled over just to snuggle up closer to Miles. At that moment Miles was reminded of who this figure was, and albeit slightly, he began to recall the events from the night before. Some details were definitely blurry, and many were not intact at all, but if Alex sleeping and cuddling with him in his sleep told him anything, it was that they worked things out the night before. He sighed in relief and drew Alex in, hugging him close and smelling the scent of his hair, silently thanking every god there is that this beautiful creature, this person who, before this, has only been described in mythology and folklore, is once again in his arms. Whatever hangover he had moments earlier was forgotten, only the feeling of Alex’ warm, soft, and precious body at his side.   
Slowly, so slowly as Miles watched, Alex had begun to awake. Just the slightest change in demeanor clued Miles in, from a slack frown into a celestial cast. Everything else faded away, when Alex opened his eyes, blinking slowly. With every ounce of gentleness, Miles brings his hand to Alex’ face, moving away strands of unruly curls and resting a delicate hand on his cheek. Alex simply smiled in response, and resumed his position of being cradled in Miles’ embrace. 

“Good morning, love.” Miles spoke gently, as if he was speaking to an animal that was easily scared. 

“Morning. How are you feeling?” His voice was muffled as he had his face in Miles’ chest, but the vibration of his voice against Miles’ sternum was completely welcome. 

“Well, it could be better, if I’m honest. But waking up next to you isn’t so bad.” He gave Alex kiss on his head, and Alex responded by wrapping his arms around Miles and hugging him tightly. 

“Let’s get some breakfast, shall we?” In the next moment Alex was out of the bed, taking with him every ounce of comfort and warmth Miles once had. 

Miles supposed he should get up as well, sleeping in jeans was an absolute nightmare and he couldn’t wait to get some sweatpants on. As soon as he stood up, his headache hit him with such force he thought he might throw up, and again he found himself cursing Matthew Helders. Slowly undressing and redressing, Miles felt the extent of his pain. Aching muscles from uncomfortable sleeping positions and a slight shakiness from his body helplessly trying to recover from the alcohol. Miles loved a good drink, but certainly tried to keep excess drinking to a minimum. Once he had finally changed Alex appeared in front of him again, like a guardian angel. 

“Here’s some water, love.” He said quietly, knowing Miles’ head was threatening to split in two and fall off his shoulders. 

“Thank you.” He gladly accepted the glass and downed it, suddenly aware that water has never tasted so good. 

“I figured we could go to that new spot down the street, they serve breakfast all day and I figured you wouldn’t want to suffer through me cooking again.” They both let out a chuckle, but before Miles could carry on into how he just needs a little practice, and how his cooking isn’t that bad, Alex had once again started out of the room. Miles followed him out, taking it as a clue to get moving. 

“It’s alright I’ve got my trackies on? Don’t wanna embarrass you or anythin’...” Miles was looking down at his outfit, and even though it could be passed off as ath-leisure, he liked to be dressed more properly if he was going out. 

“I think you look fine,” Alex replied and gave him a smile, turning away before the blush crept into his cheeks. 

“Ok, are you ready?” 

“Yes, let’s go. My treat, an all...” 

“Al, you bought dinner last night! Let me get you breakfast.” Alex was walking ahead of him down the hallway, his curls bouncing with every step he took. 

Alex stopped ahead of Miles, and turned slightly to face him. “Actually... I used your wallet to pay for the curries last night... I didn’t notice I grabbed yours until I was already there, I hope it’s not a problem...” 

Miles couldn’t possibly be mad at him, it was an accident, and Alex was looking up at him with his big brown eyes. Alex could buy a hundred curries with his money and he couldn’t be mad as long as he kept looking at him like that. 

“Not at all, but now I’ll definitely take up your offer for breakfast.” 

“Ok.” Alex smiled at him again and continued his trek out of the apartment building. 

They reached the restaurant and took a table on the patio; Alex offering to sit in the direction of the sun. Miles was thankful for that, he had his darkest sunglasses on but the sun seems especially bright out. When their waiter appeared, his name Ethan, Miles immediately took a disliking to him. He was handsome guy with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, exposing his toned forearms, and he was eyeing Alex like a hawk. Miles found himself narrowing his eyes at every smile, and especially the wink he gave Alex after he took their drink orders with a promise he’d “be right back”. 

“Take your time, mate.” Miles’ words came out flat and almost sarcastic, which only earned him a smirk from Ethan. 

“I like this place. The menu looks very good.” Alex said distractedly as he was glancing through the menu. 

“Yeah...” 

Their drinks came and Miles quickly told Ethan that they needed more time to look over the menu. Miles also may have put a protective hand on Alex’ arms that was draped on the table, which did not go unnoticed by the overly attentive waiter. 

“How are you feeling?” Alex looked up from his menu, giving Miles a look that told him he had his full attention. 

“Slightly better. At least I’ve got a good view.” 

Alex has promised himself he wouldn’t take everything Miles said as flirting, despite their night and morning together. So, in response he turned his head to look at the park across the street, hiding his uncontrollable blush. 

“Yeah I love that park, I used to go and read there during the day when I lived with Matthew...” 

“It’s very nice.” 

They were mostly silent until Ethan came back to finally take their food order, Alex looking intently at every menu option and Miles focusing on anything other than how awful he felt. It seemed as though Miles had thoroughly gotten the message across to him, even if Miles knew in the back of his mind he had no ownership over Alex.   
Their food eventually came, and they ate in silence. Miles was slowly beginning to feel better while he ate, and he’d also drank about three glasses of water while they sat. It was a comfortable pause in conversation, until a strings of words fell from Alex’ mouth that made him stiffen up. 

“So what’ll it be Miles?” 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Please don’t mess, I’ve been caught up since the beginning. Hopefully you aren’t so oblivious. I thought that after last night and this morning...” Alex didn’t dare look up from his plate, gently cutting his English muffin and fried eggs. His tone was nothing more than conversational, which is what had Miles on the edge of his seat. Before he could answer, a very familiar voice cut through their bubble. 

“What a sight! Fancy seeing you two!” Matt, who seemingly always sprang from nowhere with no light intentions, came walking up to the pair. 

“Hello, Matthew...” Alex said nonchalantly, hardly glancing up at him. 

“Hey mate, how are you?” Miles was more cordial, putting on his best smile while he felt more like crawling out of his skin. 

“Just swell. I suppose everything is alright in the Turner-Kane household, eh?” Matt has a tendency to crack himself up, and this was no exception. His laugh was hearty, he obviously had received none of the effects Miles had from their previous night of drinking. 

“Everything’s perfect, actually.” Alex was the one who spoke up, and with a slight tone of annoyance. That took Matt by surprise but he only faltered for a beat. 

“Wonderful. I’ve got to go, but I’ll be seeing y’all soon, yeah? I already miss me best mates.” He gave them a wink and walked off, joining again with Breena who was a few steps ahead of them. She gave them a polite wave and they were on their way. 

“He’s the reason I’m like this.” Miles said, suddenly extremely occupied with the contents of his plate. 

“Oh I’m sure. He could outdrink a fish. And I’m sure he’s told you all about me as well.” 

“Al, love, I’m so confused.” And he was. He had no idea where any of this was coming from, and his hungover brain wasn’t helping him connect any dots. After mulling over Alex’ for what was probably considered too long, it finally clicked. Miles suddenly began to panic a bit, wondering _what the hell did I do last night_. His memory was blurry, but he certainly would’ve remembered if something scandalous happened. Especially with Alex. 

Miles looked at Alex, and noticed he was completely relaxed, without a hint of embarrassment or even the slightest tint of blush that was seemingly permanent. “So, are you talking about...” Miles vaguely gestures between them. Alex simply nods. 

“Right. Well, I can’t just talk about it here. And not in the state I’m in. I can barely think straight, let alone...” Another vague gesture with his slender hands and Miles returns his gaze to his plate. Alex doesn’t reply, and they finish their meals in a silence that could be described as deafening. 

The journey back to their shared home is just as dismal, and when they finally arrive inside Alex is quick to disappear in his room. Miles sighs defeatedly and goes to the kitchen, grabbing some pain medication and more water. He’s stood in the kitchen drinking glass after glass when he hears a commotion, shuffling and blankets drug across hardwood floors and the sounds of doors opening and closing. He moves from the kitchen to see what’s going on, but again Alex is nowhere to be seen. However, once he’s opening his own door to his bedroom, he does find Alex, arranging a mountain of pillows and extra blankets on the bed. He turns to face Miles and pushes his hair out of his eyes, smiling and blushing and wearing what looks like the softest pajamas. They’ve got tiny little teddy bears scattered about them, and Miles breaks into grin at the sight in front of him. 

“Now what’s all this then?” He says, pulling off his shoes before he takes a few steps towards Alex. 

“You feel like shit, I kinda feel like shit, so I figured maybe we could just watch some movies? It’s me day off, and I brought some more pillows and things, and…” He trails off while pointing to the bed, which looks absolutely heavenly to Miles. 

“Sounds great, love.” Miles is already climbing in bed as he replies, letting out of content sigh as his head hits on ig the many pillows. 

“We can talk… later…” Alex says quietly, hardly above a whisper. “Let’s just… um, relax, yeah?” 

Miles can tell Alex is starting to inwardly panic, carding his fingers through his hair with one hand while biting his nails on the other. “Come here, love.” Is all he says, and Alex is immediately next to him. 

“Don’t be daft.” Miles lets out a little chuckle as he pulls Alex into his arms, replacing Alex’ hands with his own when he begins to run his fingers through his hair. Alex instantly relaxes, and he finds himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out alright.


	7. All I Wanna Hear You Say Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for :) This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but only because I have a few tricks up my sleeve for the next one. Enjoy!

Hours of cuddling turned into hours of talking and soon the sun was setting and any and every movie had been forgotten; the rest of the world had fallen away as soon as Alex joined him in bed. Alex had only left the bed once, to get snacks and water, and that was a few hours ago. Even then, he had just shouted from the kitchen to continue the conversation. They talked about everything, from books to bands, to first crushes, to first kisses. 

“When was yours?” Alex asked quietly. They were laying so close that Miles’ nose was being tickled slightly by Alex’ hair that was splayed across the pillows. 

“It was a bet, actually. Me mates said that I couldn’t get a girl to kiss me at the winter dance, I was probably 14. I feel bad for her still, I went in with full tongue! Worst kiss of my life.” 

“Oh my God Mi....” Alex didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence because he burst into giggles, placing a hand on Miles’ chest. 

“I know, I know, alright when was yours?” 

“Well, it was with someone named John, also a Scouser. It lasted about two seconds! I was honestly so embarrassed. We avoided each other for the rest of the year!” Alex was laughing again, but Miles has a pensive look on his face. 

“So, are you gay?” As soon as the words left Miles’ mouth Alex stopped laughing, and gave Miles a confused look. The words hung in the air for a few minutes, Miles regretting his choice of words more and more with each passing second. 

“Well, no, I like guys and girls. Did you... not know? Or...” Alex began inching away from Miles, completely embarrassed and heartbroken. _Miles didn’t even know I was into guys, fuck fuck fuck_. “I guess I supposed Matt had already told you…”

Noticing that Alex was trying to wiggle his way out of his arms, Miles just pulled him closer. “No I didn’t, but I guess that makes things easier.” 

“Oh?”

“Well yeah, because I guess I’m into guys as well. Well, always thought they were fit, like... But I guess I didn’t actually know until recently... I guess, you were kinda, um, a deciding factor...” Alex hummed his response, and curled up to Miles. His mind couldn’t compute what he had just heard, but there were fireworks going off in his chest and he was sure that there were tiny little cartoon hearts radiating off his body. Their bodies were completely entwined, reaching a level of comfort that neither of them thought possible. Miles was praising God as he held Alex, he hadn’t scared him away and had managed to tell him how he felt without making a complete fool of himself. He mulled over the new possibilities he had with Alex as he placed sweet delicate kisses on Alex’ temple, smoothing his hair to also give him a kiss to his head. Alex was running his hands slowly up and down Miles’ back, actively trying to get as close to him as possible. Miles was pulled from his thoughts when Alex shifted, turning his head to look at Miles. 

“Can I kiss you?” Alex asked quietly. 

“Of course.” 

Their noses brushes together before their lips met; Miles immediately noting how soft and sweet Alex’ lips were. Miles placed his hand on the back of Alex’ head, running his hands through his hair. There wasn’t any hunger or lust in the kiss, it was slow and tender. It was exactly how Miles imagined, and everything that Alex had wanted. Alex slid his hands under Miles’ shirt, feeling the warm skin of his back. He sighed into the kiss, quickly losing himself in how it felt to finally kiss Miles, to be able to touch him however he wanted. His hands wandered under Miles’ shirt until he rested one on his chest and one on his shoulder. The cool air coming from an open window made Miles shiver, Alex’ wandering has caused his shirt to ride up. Miles’ sudden movements caused them to separate and burst into giggles, followed by another peck on the lips, then another, and another. 

“Will you laugh at me if I tell you I’ve been thinking about that for months?” Alex asked hesitantly. _You’re in the clear, don’t muck it up now._

“No, but only because you’re so cute.” Miles gave Alex one of his trademark grins, but now Alex could just kiss him instead of getting flustered, and that’s exactly what he did.  
For a while they laid together, smiling at each other and kissing periodically. Miles finally got up to stretch and open another window so he could light up a cigarette, which they both shared. Every touch and gesture carried a thousand meanings and each glance and smile was infinitely more intimate. They carried on talking quietly to each other, not bothering to check the time or any responsibilities besides kissing each other. That is, until there was a low grumble from Miles’ stomach, signaling it was time to eat. 

“Let me take you out, to dinner. Make it all proper yeah?” Miles couldn’t help but smile and Alex nodded, grinning like an idiot. 

They reluctantly removed themselves from the warm embrace of the sheets, and began to change into something else besides pajamas. Another kiss, just for good measure, and maybe another one, just because they could. Miles found that kissing Alex was his new favorite thing to do in the whole world, and couldn’t wait to do it again and again. 

“Oh, Aly, I’ve got something for ya. Pure cheesy so don’t mock me. Close your eyes.” Alex obeyed immediately, putting his hands over his eyes with a broad smile on his face. Surprises had been good to him today.

Miles shuffled around his room for a minute and Alex waited patiently, until he felt a gentle hand on his arm. “Alright, open.” Miles placed the book in Alex’ hands, and Alex’ eyes went wide. 

“You got me this?” Was all he could say, still slightly in shock. It was a copy of A Moveable Feast by Ernest Hemingway, but not any copy, a first edition. 

“I saw you didn’t have your own, even though you told me it was your favorite. Maggie helped me out, said she had it in the back waitin’ on the right buyer. I was gonna wait to give it to ya for a special occasion, but I didn’t think anything could get more special than this...” Alex instantly threw his arms around Miles, giving him a bone-crushing hug. He planted a hundred tiny kisses all over Miles’ face while Miles stood with the biggest smile he’d ever worn. 

“Mi, I don’t even know what to say... I- God! Thank you so much...” 

“You’re welcome, love. Now let me wine and dine ya, hm?”

— 

They made their way to a local Italian restaurant, Miles insisted on a sit down dinner, not takeaway or fast food. They were seated on a patio that had Christmas lights strung around it, it was all terribly romantic.

“So I guess we ended up having that talk, aye?” Alex questioned while intermittently playing footsie with Miles. 

“I’m very glad we did, now I get to walk around with you on my arm.” Miles gave him a playful smile, and that familiar blush creeped onto Alex’ cheeks, but his eyes were shining and his face was gentle. 

“I could say the same. Now what’re you getting? I’m starved.” 

Alex had imagined himself with Miles countless times, but he never thought it would be so easy to slip from friends to lovers. Of course it was too soon to tell entirely, but if this was any indication of how their relationship would be, they were in good shape. He thought of how Miles made him laugh harder than anyone ever had, he was always honest and genuine, and thankfully they skipped a few awkward steps by having already lived together for quite a while. The only difference between this meal and the numerous others they’ve shared was the tender looks of affection they gave each other, and Miles seemed quite content with holding Alex’ hand on top of the table throughout.  
They laughed and talked throughout their dinner, Alex smiling broadly every time he remembered this was their first official date. Miles would always return the smile with a knowing look in his eyes, and Alex got the feeling he was genuinely extremely happy. He had only seen Miles this giddy before his show, and even if he was still slightly overcoming his hangover, his electric energy was still exuding from his body. Every brush of fingertips, every point of contact made Alex feel like he was being shocked by static electricity, and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“I’m so glad we did this.” Alex blurted out while they were finishing up dessert. 

“Me too, Aly.”


	8. How Deep Is Too Deep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of plot...

The next day they both woke up in Miles’ bed, the two of them beaming. Alex had received a call from Maggie informing him that they were going out of town for a few days to visit family, and subsequently the shop would be closed. She apologized profusely for forgetting to mention this earlier to Alex, but he assured her everything was alright. 

“You sound happy dear, did everything work out?” Alex smiled fondly through the phone, nodding his head even though she couldn’t see. 

“You were right, I should’ve just talked to him. But yes, everything’s quite alright now.” Alex looked over and ran a hand over Miles’ cropped hair, which prompted him to grab Alex’ hand and kiss his palm. 

“Brilliant!” She didn’t even try to hide her excitement for Alex, she was so happy for him. “Alright now dear, I’ll be going. Have fun on your days off!”

“You as well, I’ll see you both soon.” With that the call was ended, and Alex laid back down next to Miles. 

“So I suppose we’ve got some time to ourselves?” Miles took Alex’ hand again and began placing kisses on his fingers, and the sight made Alex’ heart melt. 

“Yes. But tonight, we’ve got Cookie’s birthday party. I wanna show off my new boyfriend.” Alex gave him a wink and Miles just giggled, before curling into Alex and playing with his hair. 

“Sounds like a plan, Aly.” 

—

Alex and Miles walked through the pub door hand in hand, confidently walking in to meet their friends. They were spotted by everyone at the same time, everyone already breaking into greetings before becoming completely silent by seeing them walking hand in hand. As if on cue, Matt spoke up. 

“Fancy seein’ you two!” He said, and the look on his face could only be of someone who has known the truth the whole time. 

“Yeah alright, who’s got the first round of drinks?” Alex spoke, looking over everyone as they cheered. 

“Mate, this one’s on me, the best wingman ever!” Matt clapped Alex’ shoulder as he strode proudly to the bar, and Alex just shook his head and smiled. 

“Alright, Al?” Jamie asked with a grin as they situated themselves in the booth. 

“Better than ever, Jamie. Happy birthday mate!” 

Matt soon returned with a round of tequila shots, and everyone knew that it was the beginning of a very long night. The first round was to congratulate Alex and Miles on their new relationship, the second round was for Jamie’s big day, the third round was for friendship, and the fourth round was just because you can’t take shots in odd numbers. Alex found himself smiling fondly at Miles very often, on the verge of downright staring. Miles was currently in the middle of telling a story full of drama about him and his band doing a pub tour, and the entire table was immersed. Matt was hanging onto every word that came from Miles’ lips, but Alex was more content on just staring at his lips. Miles finished his story and it was accompanied with applause, with Matt standing and clapping. 

“That story deserves another round. I’ll be right back!” He was gone to the bar before anyone could protest. 

After Matt took his absence, Miles turned to Alex and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “How are you? Not too drunk aye?” 

“I’m on the verge, definitely,” he replied giggling. 

“So am I.” They talked quietly to each other until Matt returned, steeling themselves for whatever he was about to put in their hands. 

As the night progressed everyone was getting considerably more drunk. The rest of the group abandoned the booth to get on the dance floor, and Miles and Alex decided to position themselves at the bar top to watch. Alex had resorted to rubbing Miles’ thigh under the bar, and they exchanged a few heated looks. What started as a conversation with them facing each other soon turned to one with them knee to knee, then cheek to cheek, both with their hands wandering all over the other.   
Miles eventually broke contact to declare he needed a smoke, and Alex quickly followed him outside. As soon as the door shut behind them Alex engaged him in a heated kiss, which stunned Miles before he returned to deepen the kiss. 

“God you’re so hot…” Miles commented as they parted, panting slightly. 

“Don’t flatter me, Mi.” Alex replied as he moved in for another kiss. Their kisses were sloppy and deep and soon Alex was backed against the cool brick surface of the pub, and Miles had both of his hands in his hair, completely forgoing the cigarette. Alex moved his hands until they were at Miles’ ass, giving it a squeeze before pulling his hips closer. He moaned in Miles’ mouth as soon as their groins made contact, and he soon found they were on the same page of being turned on. Miles pulled at Alex’ hair to expose his neck, and quickly took to painting his porcelain skin with kisses and bites. A soft “oh fuck…” escaped his lips as Miles sucked on the supple flesh under his jawbone, causing his hips to buck forward involuntarily. 

A low chuckle came from Miles as he watched how Alex was coming undone beneath him from meer kisses. “Was this your plan tonight? Get me drunk and get in me pants?” He said, punctuating his words with more kisses and licks to Alex neck. 

“N-No…” Alex choked out, “I’m glad, though, it’s working out this way…” 

Miles captured Alex’ lips in another breathtaking kiss, their tongues moving together harmoniously. Every time Miles tugged on Alex’ long hair he would gasp and moan, only causing Miles’ pants to grow tighter. 

“Get a room!” Matt suddenly bellowed from behind them, and they both jumped and separated quickly. 

“Jesus, Matt, give us a heart attack why don’t ya!” Alex huffed, trying his best to fix his mussed hair. 

“Hey mate, you’re the ones out here like it’s a fucking porno.” He lit a cig while laughing to himself, quite obviously drunk out of his mind. 

Miles and Alex on the other hand had sobered up quite a lot thanks to their tryst, and now Miles was finally lighting up his cigarette. Once the smoking session was over they followed Matt back into the pub, where Jamie and Nick had begun a karaoke duet of “Modern Love” by David Bowie. The night was going incredibly well, but Miles couldn’t wait to get his lover home. Alex had left him to grab them some drinks at the bar, and now he was dancing along with everyone else as Jamie and Nick sang, despite how bad it was. Alex returned to Miles just as Jamie was belting out the last lines of the song, and thankfully everyone was drunk enough to think the performance was wonderful. 

“I got you your favorite,” Alex whispered in Miles ear, making electric shocks go through his entire body. 

“Thanks babe, how about we finish these drinks and get out of here?” 

“God, I was beginning to think you’d never ask.”

—

Getting home proved to be quite the arduous task, Miles found it extremely difficult to order a taxi with Alex nibbling and sucking on his earlobe. They finally made it home after much deliberation, and Alex made sure it was just as difficult for Miles to unlock the door. Once they were inside Alex wrapped his arms around Miles and they began to kiss again, but Alex sensed some hesitation from his partner. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, placing a soft kiss to Miles’ cheek. 

“I’ve just…. never done this before, with a bloke.” He replied shyly. 

“That’s alright, I can help guide you. I’m usually on the… receiving end, so to speak, so it won’t be too different.” Alex reassured him but giving him another kiss, and he felt the tension leave Miles’ shoulders as he relaxed into the kiss. Alex guided them to his bedroom, and with a slight blush to his cheeks began undressing himself and Miles. They stood there for a moment, taking each other in, until Miles looked at Alex and let out a giggle.

“We look like proper wankers right now, standing here like this.” He said.

“Don’t ruin the moment you git…” Alex also let out a giggle before drawing Miles in, closing the gap between them. 

Feeling their naked bodies together for the first time almost felt unreal, causing them to moan from the contact. Miles’ hands explored the smooth and soft skin of Alex’ body, whereas Alex moved his hands to Miles’ erection, and began to slowly stroke him. Miles moaned into Alex’ mouth and kissed him hard, moving one hand from his hair to return the favor. Alex let out a whine at the much needed stimulation, but stopped him before they could go further. 

“Are you ready, love?” He panted. 

“Absolutely.” Miles replied. 

“Finger me first, get me loose.” He was digging around his bedside table, grabbing out the required condoms and lube. Alex laid down seductively on the bed, spreading his legs for Miles; all previous hesitation or shyness completely abandoned. Miles could hardly believe the sight in front of him, an angel giving permission to taste his sweet body. He walked over to Alex and kneeled before the bed, kissing the insides of his thighs. He saw the goose flesh rise over Alex’ inner thighs, and he couldn’t stop himself from biting the sensitive skin there. He moved to kiss the dip by his hip bones, and planted a line of kisses down his happy trail. It was then that Alex drew him up to his mouth, lips colliding once again. 

“I want you,” Alex said, staring deep into Miles’ eyes once they had separated. Alex grabbed the lube that was laying beside him, and took Miles hand, kissing his knuckles before popping the lid open and coating Miles’ long fingers. He spread his legs further, Miles giving him the most gentle of kisses on his cheek before he began. “Just start with one,” Alex said, running his hands over Miles’ cropped hair.   
Miles slowly entered Alex, making sure to watch every expression that came across his face to ensure he didn’t hurt him. Once he was sure Alex was alright, he began to move his long slender finger in and out of Alex, to which he let out the most contented hum. After a short time, Alex instructed him to insert another, and then another, until he was full with Miles’ fingers. His humming turned into moaning, which was quiet at first but now filled the room as he began fucking himself with Miles’ digits. It was a sight to behold; Miles was achingly hard as he watched this beautiful figure lose himself in pleasure. 

“Please, babe, fuck me,” Alex pleaded, losing his mind with how badly he wanted every inch of Miles inside him. Miles withdrew his fingers and quickly went to putting on the condom, slathering on a generous amount of lube. 

As he lined himself up with Alex’ hole, he came up to kiss him, and whispered to him, “I’ll be gentle”. Alex gasped as Miles slid into him, which made Miles stop before he was ushered to continue. Miles had never had the experience of being with a man, and as he moved inch by inch, he uttered a quiet _wow_ at how tight and warm Alex was around him. There was a collective sigh as Miles was completely inside him, giving Alex a moment to adjust before he began to thrust inside him. Alex wrapped his arms around Miles neck and clung to him, kissing him deeply and sucking on his tongue. They established a rhythm, with Miles picking up the pace which had Alex throwing his head back and almost yelling out. Soon Miles was pounding into him, a string of curses leaving Alex’ mouth with every thrust. 

“God, please don’t stop…” Alex moaned, clawing at Miles’ back as he thrusted harder into Alex. 

“Flip over,” Miles panted sternly, and Alex immediately obliged, flipping onto his stomach and sticking his ass into the air. Miles entered him again, at this angle hitting Alex’ prostate and making him yell in ecstasy. Miles grasped both of this buttcheeks as he railed Alex, feeling his orgasm begin to build inside him. He wanted this to last forever, the feeling of being inside Alex was unlike any other person he had every been with, it was a completely unique experience which had him falling apart and falling in love. He took a hand from Alex’ ass to take a handful of his beautiful locks, tugging on it gently to make Alex writhe under him and whine. Miles could tell by Alex’ breathless moans and erratic pulling of the sheets that he was on the verge, which only made his own orgasm build even more. Alex’ legs were shaking, and he exasperatedly told Miles _faster, please, faster fuck!_ Miles happily obeyed, snapping his hips as hard and fast as he could. He took one of Alex’ hands and guided him to stroke himself, so they could work towards their budding orgasms together. Alex came first by a margin of a few seconds, practically screaming as he made a mess of the sheets below him and his hand. Hearing his cries of release made Miles lose all composure, and he came inside Alex harder than he ever had before. He shakily rode out his orgasm until he was so sensitive he was forced to pull out, collapsing beside Alex on the bed. Alex crawled over to rest his head on Miles’ chest, both of them breathing heavily.  
“Dear god...” was all Alex said, barely able to move his worn body. 

“Dear god is right...” Miles replied, silently wondering how he had gotten lucky enough to find this boy. “I’ve gotta go grab my inhaler,” Miles said gently while placing a kiss on Alex’ sweaty forehead. 

“Are you alright?” Alex asked with a bit of concern in his voice. 

“I’m wonderful, love,” Mies said as he drug his body off the bed. “But you might be the death of me.”

Alex slowly removed himself from the sheets, and followed Miles to where he was in the kitchen. Miles shook his inhaler a few times, emptied his lungs before hitting the inhaler and drawing a large breath, holding it for about ten seconds before he exhaled again. 

“I’ve never seen someone use an inhaler before,” Alex spoke, which made a grin form on Miles’ face. 

“Well if we keep on like that you’ll see me use it plenty of times.” He strode over and pulled Alex into an embrace, kissing him gently.

“I’ll have to sleep in your bed tonight, if you don’t mind, someone made a mess of me sheets.” Alex said into the kiss, grinning against Miles’ lips.

Mies pecked Alex lips and looked at him as if he was pondering something, barely containing a laugh. “I don’t think that should be a problem.” He replied before sweeping Alex up in his arms and carrying him to his bedroom. 

“I remember the last time you carried me like this.” Alex remarked when Miles sat him down. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. You thought I was asleep though, you tucked me in.”

“Nah, I knew you weren’t asleep. You’re not a very good actor.” Miles grinned, watching as a deep blush set into Alex’ cheek. 

“You knew?” He asked incredulously. 

“Yeah, but you were cute, and I didn’t want to embarrass ya.” 

“Well now I’m embarrassed!”

“And you’re still cute.” Miles decided to shut him up by kissing him, and it worked like a charm. 

They cleaned themselves and got ready for bed, crawling into Miles’ impossibly comfortable bed and immediately holding each other. A comfortable silence took over the room, the only sound was their breathing and the slight hum of the ceiling fan, and Miles was lazily playing with Alex’ hair while replaying the events from earlier. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” Alex said some time later, when Miles was sure he had fallen asleep. 

“What makes you think that?” Miles whispered in reply. 

“I don’t know. But it feels nice to say.” Miles hummed and held Alex a bit closer, not mentioning how his chest felt tight and his cheeks got hot. 

“It feels nice to hear.” Miles replied after a moment, placing the most delicate kiss to Alex’ forehead. Alex fell asleep not much longer after that, saying a sleepy _goodnight, Mi_ before falling under. Miles stayed up longer, smoking a cigarette while watching Alex, careful not to wake him. He removed some unruly curls from Alex’ face so he could catch a glimpse of those rosy cheeks, to see his pink lips slack with sleep, and took note of how gracefully his chest rose and fell, and how seldom a snore would emerge, joining Miles’ burning cigarette as the only noises in the room. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you too, love.” He whispered quietly before stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray beside the bed, and joining Alex in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, I really appreciate it! It has received so much love and I can't express how grateful I am to everyone! This story will be coming to an end; but I've already got other things up my sleeve haha. Again, thank you to everyone, I'm beyond thankful!


	9. The Very First Day of The Rest of Their Lives

“Babe!” Alex called from the kitchen. 

“Yeah?” Miles answered from the office, which was once Alex’ bedroom. They converted it to a writing space and music room long ago, since there was no need for two bedrooms. 

“What’s that technique you had for steak again?” Alex asked, and Miles detached himself from his guitar to help his boyfriend. It was the eve of their two year anniversary, and Alex was determined to cook dinner for them even if it killed him. 

Miles walked up behind Alex as he was standing over the stove, and took both of his hands into his to guide him. “You’ve gotta baste it, just like this…” he said as he moved Alex’ hands to move in the proper way. 

“Ok let me do it now!” Alex said, never admitting that he would rather Miles stay close behind him and help him with every step of the meal. 

“My little master chef,” Miles said with a chuckle, he knew how adamant Alex was on making a perfect meal, so he left him in the kitchen and took a spot on the couch. 

“It should be ready in a few minutes!” Alex called, praying that the smoke alarm wouldn’t betray him once again. 

— 

They woke up together every morning, Alex was always the hardest to get out of bed. Miles had never considered himself a morning person, but he soon found he always got up a little bit earlier just to relish in the peaceful morning light, before responsibilities and tasks creeped their way into reality. After watching Alex sleep for a few minutes, maybe taking a quick photo as well, he would try and wake up him up; something that was always met with resistance. Alex was beautiful when he slept, but more beautiful when he was awake, so Miles never felt too guilty for pulling him out of the dreamy state. 

“Hi baby,” he’d say every morning, so that Alex wouldn’t immediately roll over and pull the covers over his head. 

A soft grunt would always be the first reply, followed by a heavy, sleep induced _hey_ , before a sweet and soft kiss. 

—

Six months into their relationship, Alex decided it was finally time for Miles to meet his parents. That had him on edge for days, even the constant reassurance from Alex did little to quiet his nerves. He was a ball of nerves until he knocked on their front door, and only did his anxiety subside when Penny gave him the warmest hug, second to his own mother and obviously, a close runner up to Alex. Once he realized that his parents were as gentle and loving as Alex was, he laughed at himself for ever being nervous. Miles found comfort in Alex’ mom being so similar to his own, he smiled fondly to himself as he thought that _there must be some magic to a northern woman._

—

Through many trials and tribulations Alex was finally coming upon his graduation, his degree in English almost in his grasp. Miles helped him study for his exams, just as they used to do, but now he could reward him with a kiss instead of a shot of whiskey. Both of these things had a similar effect on Alex, one a physical high and another an emotional one. He passed with flying colors and after his graduation he had a few wonderful opportunities for grad school. Miles, his mom, Alex’ parents, and the rest of the crew where there to watch him walk across the stage, their cheers would seem to Alex as the loudest in the entire auditorium. Such a happy day wouldn’t be complete without a few jabs from Matt, telling Alex he looked like a camp wizard in his graduation gown. Alex couldn’t remember a time he was happier. 

—

Miles and Alex eventually moved out of their two bedroom apartment; moving outside of the city once Alex had found a stable job with a local college following him acquiring his doctorate. They both shed a few tears as they handed the keys over on the last day, pledging to never forget how happy that small second story apartment made them. Five years had flown by, and part of them couldn’t believe it was all because of a tiny ad placed on a bookstore cork board. Maggie and Tom were equally as devastated, losing their best and favorite employee and friend; but it was a bittersweet moment, they had watched their almost son grow into a fine young man. 

—

With a twinge of jealousy Alex found that his mom might like Miles more than she liked him, but he always smiled fondly when she would fuss over Miles as if he were her own son. Pauline immediately took a liking to Alex, commenting that she wished Miles was as sweet as Alex. Miles just chuckled but Alex knew there would never be anyone sweeter than Miles. The best part was how their mothers became fast friends, and it was very often that they asked when they would be getting grandchildren, even though Miles and Alex could not have kids of their own. 

“There’s always a way, dear,” they would say. 

“Do you want kids?” Alex asked one night when they’re in bed, the lamp on to guide Alex in his nightly readings. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t mind having some little ones, I suppose.” Miles answered. 

“Does it bother you, that I can’t give you children?” 

“Of course not; we could always adopt, or use a surrogate, there’s always a way.” 

“You mean it?”

“Absolutely. The only thing I care about is you helping me raise the damn things.”

—

Miles came home drunk one night, he was celebrating with his band mates on a successful album release. Alex lamented the fact he couldn’t be there, for he had too many papers to grade and was beginning an outline for his first book. 

“Babe, I’ve had too many whiskeys,” Miles said pitifully as he tried to toe out of his boots. 

“I know darling, you poor thing…” Alex decided it was probably in his best interest to help him, but when he walked over to help Miles shed his jacket he was engulfed in a tight hug. 

“I missed you so much tonight…” Miles said, being so intoxicated Alex thought he might be on the verge of tears. 

“You see me every day love, it's alright. You’re just… thoroughly pickled,” he tried not laugh at his remark, but soon Miles giggled as well. 

“I just can’t get enough of you, being with you, loving you. Sometimes I wish the days would go by slower, just so I’d have more time. I don’t wanna miss a second, love.” Miles was looking into his eyes now, and if Alex wasn't mistaken he’d think Miles was completely sober. His eyes were dilated but unwavering, and as his hands slowly caressed Alex’ cheek they didn’t shake. 

“I love you,” was all Alex replied, the truest thing he could say. 

“I love you too.” 

— 

“Almost seven years, can you believe it Matthew?” Alex was currently on the phone, talking to his best friend while out shopping. 

“It’s been long enough, when’s the wedding?” Matt chided playfully. 

“I don’t know. I want to marry him, ya know. But who does the asking? We’ve talked about it, talked about kids even…” 

“Go on then! Just ask him!” Matt always felt he had some responsibility in their relationship, in his eyes his helpful pushing was the catalyst of the situation. 

“Well I can’t exactly do that; gotta plan it out and all.”

“Maybe he should do it. Aren’t you the bird in the relationship anyway?” Alex just sighed, even though Matt was their biggest supporter, he still didn’t quite understand the logistics of gay relationships. 

“I dunno, mate. I suppose either of us could ask, really. Look, I’m getting distracted here I’ve been in this same aisle twice, I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” 

“Alright mate. Mind how you go.” 

—

Alex came home one night absolutely battered, it was the last day of exams, which meant he had been in his office grading all day in order to finish before final grades were due. 

“Thank heavens you’ve made dinner,” Alex said as he sat his briefcase down. 

“Ready to take a break from school, professor Turner?” Miles said happily, setting down two plates of warm food. 

“Absolutely. I swore I’d never look at Faulkner again, and here I am torturing my students and myself.” He let out a small chuckle before tucking into his meal, and giving a thumbs up to Miles, who had once again made a five star meal. 

“Oh, who knows. There could be two young lovers who helped each other study _As I Lay Dying_.” Miles looked at Alex fondly, and even though it had been years, those chocolatey brown eyes still made Alex melt. 

“Perhaps.” Alex replied, returning that warm smile. 

“So I’ve got quite the surprise, even impressed myself, if I’m honest. But you’ve got to finish dinner first. I know how you get distracted, love.” 

“Well you’ve already gone and distracted me, but I’m hungry enough to wait until I finish.” 

They finished their meal quickly, taking short breaks to inform each other on how their day went, and anything exciting or interesting that happened. Miles cleared the plates when they were done, and came back to the table with two glasses of whiskey and ginger. 

“An oldie but a goodie,” He remarked. 

“What’s the surprise!” Alex was growing impatient; he was easily excited and he was horrible at delayed gratification. 

“Alright, alright. Hold on,” Miles chuckled as he left the kitchen, disappearing to the bedroom before returning with an envelope. He handed the envelope to Alex, who looked at it suspiciously before looking at Miles for further instruction. “Now we both know our anniversary is coming up, lucky number seven. So I thought we’d have a blow out yeah? You aren’t teaching any classes this summer, so we’ve got plenty of free time. Go on, open up.” 

Alex opened the envelope slowly, and took out two plane tickets. He inspected them closely, and gasped when he found out where they were going. “Paris!?” He practically yelled, jumping out of his seat to pull Miles into a bear hug. “I’ve always wanted to go!” 

“I know! So have I, so I figured why not? We’ve got some money saved away, and the tickets weren’t too expensive anyway, so I really couldn’t find a reason to say no.” Miles was grinning like a madman, and so was Alex. 

“I hope you know this means you’re getting blown,” Alex said, his eyes glistening. 

“I figured it might.” He replied before connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Alex then quietly led them to the bedroom, gently pushing Miles on the bed and climbing on top of him. Miles pushed away Alex’ hair so he could see his face, then pulled him in for another kiss. 

“Aren’t you getting too old for long hair?” He said cheekily. 

“Maybe. But I like when you pull on it.” Alex scurried his way down to Miles’ belt, lifting up his shirt to kiss his stomach as he pulled the belt away and undid his pants. Always sinfully tight, Alex roughly pulled them down to his thighs and immediately went to lick a stripe over Miles’ clothed erection. 

“Excited are we?” He said as he kissed Miles’ tip, soliciting a moan from the other. He pulled down his boxers and Miles’ hand went around his cock, sliding it down Alex’ cheek and running the head against his lips. Alex’ tongue darted out to lick the slit, making Miles’ hips buck involuntarily. Without hesitation he took Miles completely, and when he reached the bottom he stuck his tongue out to lick his balls. Miles let out a shuttered moan, trying to figure out when Alex had learned a trick like that. Alex drew back up, letting his tongue lazily run up his shaft and over his head, before again taking him whole, not the slightest gag or choke escaping him. Miles knew Alex was quite the cocktease, but his head was already spinning and he didn’t know how much more he could take. Miles’ cock was buried in Alex’ mouth, he could feel Alex’ nose in his pubic hairs and the vibration of a satisfied moan coming from Alex’ throat. _Fuck, don’t stop_ , Miles pleaded, his hand resting in Alex’ hair, but he wouldn’t dare instruct him to do anything besides what he was currently doing. Alex bobbed his head up and down, using his hands to grip him tightly and work his shaft as he sucked his head, the other hand dutifully massaging Miles’ balls. In a matter of minutes he was coming undone, almost uncontrollably as Alex sloppily throated him. Without much warning Miles was coming down Alex’ throat, and Alex swallowed every drop. When he came back up to Miles’ side, his lips were glistening with spit and cum, his cheeks flushed and his eyes watering slightly. He looked fucking beautiful, and Miles kissed him so fervently until his lips were red. 

“I swear, you’re gonna kill me one day.”

—

Paris was everything Alex had imagined and more. Down every street was another beautiful building to look at, or another bakery with the most delicious pastries. Alex was practically shaking with excitement when they landed at the Charles de Gaulle airport, and he had run away from MIles multiple times before they had even reached their hotel.

“Babe! Come on!” Alex shouted to Miles, who was walking far too slow for his liking.

“Aly! We’re here for two weeks! Don’t worry, you’re not gonna miss anything.” Alex’ response was him bouncing on his feet impatiently, suitcase rattling beside him. He took off again just before Miles could catch up, almost running to the elevators in the hotel lobby.

They had finally made it to their room, Alex immediately jumped onto the bed and squealed, “We’re here!” 

“I’ve some dinner reservations for us, go ahead and hop in the shower and I’ll lay out your outfit.” Miles gave Alex a quick kiss and scooted him to the bathroom.

“Will you join me?” Alex asked playfully.

“Yes, love, be there in a second.” Alex was satisfied after another kiss, and headed into the bathroom. Miles sat back on the bed, opening up his suitcase and digging until he found a small box at the bottom. He picked it up to inspect its’ contents, just looking at it still made his palms sweaty. He glanced over the gold band before gently slipping it back into his bag, and laid out their clothes for dinner. 

—

Miles had everything planned for their trip, daily agendas centered around food, drink, and art. They spent two days just on the Louvre alone, with lunches consisting of champagne and croissants overlooking the Seine River. Miles had postponed the proposal until their second week in Paris, mostly due to nerves. He’d carried around the ring box in his pocket on two separate occasions, but it didn’t feel right waiting in line to see the Mona Lisa, and it didn’t feel right when they were taking pictures inside the Notre Dame. But today, they were planning to see the Eiffel Tower and have a picnic, and that felt right.   
He had spent the entire day thinking back on their relationship, the years that they had spent together and all the beautiful memories they had shared. Miles chuckled to himself when he realized that their biggest decision as a couple, getting engaged, was being orchestrated while Alex had no idea; everything they did was done together, they picked out dinners together, picked out throw pillows and rugs together, even the brand of toilet paper was a matter to be decided on.   
Every moment in the past seven years had led to this, this exact day. Every “I love you,” every time Alex cuddled up to Miles subconsciously in the night, every time Miles woke up extra early to make Alex breakfast before he went to class, every little loving gesture. All those things cemented the fact that Miles wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alex, and he was certain Alex felt the same.

“Baby, what’re you thinking about?” Alex asked, which snapped Miles right out of his daydreams. 

“It’s just beautiful, isn’t it? Perfect.” Miles looked at Alex lovingly, and took his hand to kiss his knuckles. They were having their picnic on the lawn in front of the Eiffel, the sun was shining brightly which gave everything a golden hue, including those big brown eyes that Miles swore he could swim in. 

“It’s like a dream, really,” Alex commented. Silence fell again as they finished their food and drank their champagne; their trip so far had been an endless flow of the sweet and bubbly alcohol. They sat and watched people go by, couples holding hands and taking pictures, old ladies feeding birds, and the few people sunbathing in shorts while reading French poetry. “Are you ready to go up? I can’t wait to see Paris from up there.” 

They gathered up their things, thankfully everything fit in an appropriately sized shoulder bag. Miles checked his pocket once more, then again, making sure the ring was right in place. They took the stairs to the second floor, the lifts were so crowded and Alex was being his usual impatient self, he couldn’t handle waiting five minutes standing still. They made it to the observation deck at the top floor, and Alex ran to the rail to look over. Miles was definitely afraid of heights, but he was much more nervous now about asking Alex to marry him than he was falling off the side of the Eiffel. They stood together for a moment hand in hand, looking around the city, almost 1,000 feet up. What a perfect picture. Miles took a step back, to see Paris and Alex, who was no doubt the main attraction. He was so full of love and adoration in that moment, he knew now was the time. 

Tugging at Alex’ hand slightly, he said gently, barely above a whisper, “Babe, Alex, turn around a minute.”

Alex turned and smiled, “Yeah?” And then Miles slowly dropped to one knee. 

“Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank everyone who has read this story, everyone who has left comments and kudos. Everyone who has been so kind, and sent messages on tumblr, thank you so much! I'm very happy with how this is ending, however I am a bit sad. This story could not have been what it is if not for all the support I've received! It means the world to me. Thank you so much!!


End file.
